The Saviors
by Aan9
Summary: Savion the Savior gets more than he bargained for when he gets chosen for the PSTS Pokemon Savior Training School . He learns skills like hand-to-hand combat, and weapons. But when he catches a rare pokemon, it takes him to a place he never knew existed. There, he learns to kill without mercy. Adventure, Action, Friendship, and ROMANCE!


Tick tock, tick tock. The clock never seemed to stop. We sat in the gymnasium waiting for the assembly to start. Kids were whispering nervously to each other, but I was sitting as quiet as can be. Today we got our jobs. I applied for pokemon saviour. There were 4 different jobs, pokemon trainers, pokemon breeders, pokemon rangers, and pokemon saviours. Pokemon trainers went all around the world catching and training hundreds of different pokemon. Pokemon breeders are given a Ditto to start their career. They have to basically do the same thing as pokemon trainers, but instead of training them, they breed them. Pokemon rangers dont catch, but tame pokemon for one use help. But pokemon saviours do all of that stuff, excepting the pokemon ranger stuff. Its the most picked job, because not only do you work with pokemon, but you have to train in hand-to-hand combat and you get to pick a first and secondary weapon. But the only downside is that out of 250 people, only one is picked. DING! DING! DING! The whispering stopped abruptly. The mayor of Tagoaroot town walked to the middle of the stage. "Hello, and welcome to this most wonderful of days!" He shouts out to the crowd. Only one person claps. "Okay then, lets get started!" The mayor shouts. The whole gym goes nuts. "As in other years, we shall start by introducing our trainers, followed by breeders, rangers, and saviours." He says. This time no one claps. He starts listing the names, and i am not in the list. He lists the breeders, and i am still not in the list. I start to get exited by halftime break. I go and congratulate some of my friends who got the jobs they wanted. After the break, we all go back to our seats, and he lists the rangers. I am so tensed until he finally says that list is done. "I will now list the saviours! Greda Hollswerth, Freduct Senor, and Savion Zikoe!" I almost passed out. Savion Zikoe! Thats MY name! After the assembly, me, Greda, and Freduct head to the city hall for our instructions. When we get there, we are all asked to follow a middle-aged man to a pokemon lab to pick our partner pokemon. Greda picks a Deerling, Freduct a Axew, and i pick a Budew. After that we are rushed outside to say goodbye to our families and sent to the PSTS, the Pokemon Saviour Training School. Its a sixteen hour bus ride with only three kids on the bus. But the bus was a awesome high tech, 40 ft. long bus with 4 seats and a heck of a lot of free space. After a while, Greda takes a nap while me and play SOD, Shout of Duties. We play for a little, while until Greda wakes up, then we release and play with our pokemon. We cut the bus into 3 pieces, one for each of us. Our pokemon are all really happy to have owners, and we get along really well. We play tag, hide and seek, and even find out that the bus has a jacuzzi in the back. Me, Greda, and Freduct grab our swim suits out of our suitcases. We all talk and play in the jacuzzi for a little while. After that, we all go to bed.

"Savion! Wake up, you got to see this!" Greda says, blurring into focus. I jump up and run to where Freduct is standing by the window. When i look out, i see that there is an intense pokemon battle going on in a park across the road. There is a Stoutland getting pummeled by a Blastoise. "Come on Stoutland! ATTACK ALREADY!" Greda shouts. "Where are we?" I ask Freduct. "The bus just had to refuel." He awnsers. Then, all of a sudden, there is a huge flash of light and Blastoise is on the ground. "WOOHOO! GO STOUTLAND!" Greda shouts. "Bide, a great move!" I say. The Blastoise cant get back up, so the referee calls Stoutland the victor. "YES! You owe me five bucks, Fred!" Greda says. "Who is that, behind Stoutland?" I ask. "Not sure. Why?" Greda asks. "Oh, i dont know." I say. Suddenly, the bus jerks forward. "Guess we're moving again." Freduct says. "Hey, what time is it?" I ask Greda. "About 8 a.m, we've been on the road for 15 and a half hours, we're almost there!" She says giddily. "What kind of classes do you think we'll get?" Freduct asks. "Hopefully we get gymnastics and weapons training first." Greda says. "I dont know, i really want pokemon training and pokemon breeding 101." I say. "I guess that would be cool." Freduct says. We talk about classes until the bus-driver announces that we will be arriving soon. We grab all of our stuff and put it by the door. "Ooh, i am SSOOO exited!" Greda says anxiously. "Me too!" I say. "Should we release our pokemon so everyone can see them?" Freduct asks. "Probably." Greda awnsers. We release our pokemon and wait anxiously for the bus to stop. "IF YOU LOOK TO YOUR LEFT, YOU WILL SEE THE PSTS CAMPUS." The bus-driver announces. We're at the window before he even finishes. "OMG!" Greda says. "Its HUGE!" I say. We are both chattering on about it until Axew starts pulling on my jeans leg. "AXEW!" He says. We look over and see Freduct crumpled on the floor. "FRED!" Greda runs and lifts him onto his make-shift bed of 2 bus seats. "Huh, what?" He comes to. "Are you alright?! You darn near gave us a heart attack!" She says."Just nervous, i guess." He says. "Well, okay. Come look at how big the school is!" We help him over to the window. "Woah..." He says. Suddenly, the bus jerks to a halt. We half help, half carry Fred to the door, where the bus-driver is waiting. "Is everything alright?!" He rushes over and carrys Fred the rest of the way to the front doors of the school. "Yeah, just nervous." Fred says. "Okay, welcome to PSTS!" The bus-driver. He walks us in to the lobby, where a guide is waiting. "Thank you, Jim." The guide says. "No problemo. See you with the next batch in a few hours." And with that, the bus-driver leaves. "Hello, what are you're names?" The guide asks. "I'm Greda, this is Savion, and this is Freduct, but we all call him Fred." Greda says. "Welcome! I'm Professer Chon Lee, professer of hand-to-hand combat." He says. "Would you like to see your rooms before the tour?" He asks. "Yes, please." Fred says. Me and Greda nod our agreement. "Okay, then, follow me!" He leads us through hallways and elevators and even esculators until he stops abruptly in front of a door. "Savion, go ahead and meet your roommate, i'll be back to pick you up in half an hour. Go ahead and let your pokemon out to explore, since we reccomend you never keep pokemon in their pokeballs to long." With that, he rushes off with Greda and Fred in his wake. When i walk in, i see that half of the room is already decorated. I walk over to the unused bed and throw my stuff on it. "Hello?" A voice emanates from somewhere. "Hello?" I call back. "Oh! You're here, just a minute." I sit on the bed and let Budew out to sit with me. Suddenly, a head pops out of what appears to be the bathroom. "Oh! Hiya!" The person says. "Hello." I awnser. "They told me i was getting a roomate, but not this soon! I'm Alex!" Alex walks out of the so-called bathroom with a towel around his waist. "I'm Savion, nice to meet you Alex." We shake hands and i turn around while he throws some clothes on. "Is that the bathroom?" I ask him. "Where i just was? No, thats what i call the spa." He says. "The... spa?" I ask, unsure of what he meant. "Yeah, it has a hottub, a jacuzzi, a sauna, and a steam room." He says. "NO FLIPPIN' WAY!" I dart in, and sure enough, there is as hottub, a jacuzzi, a sauna, and a steam room. When i walk out, Alex is playing with Budew and a Cubchoo. "Is that your partner pokemon?" I ask. "Yeah. So, you like it? The spa, i mean." He asks. "OMG, yes! What is that area in the middle of the room?" I ask. "The same thing, only its pokemon sized." He says. "NO WAY! That is SSOOO awesome. It must cost a fortune to come here, though." I say. "No, its free, but you have to be picked to come here." Alex says. "So, when were you picked?" I ask. "A few weeks ago, but school doesnt start for a few more." He says. "A few WEEKS?!" I ask. "Yeah, i know. Its a LONG time, but its worth the wait, or so i've heard." He says. Before i can speak, there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Alex darts to the door and comes back with some guy and Fred. "Hey, Fred!" I walk over and give him a high five. "Gerrard! You're back!" Alex runs over and gives Gerrard a huge hug. "Ooookay..." Fred says akwardly. "Oh! Gerrard, this is my roommate, Savion. Savion, my big brother, Gerrard." Alex introduces us and gets us all a coke from the big fridge from the middle of the room."Wait, were did the cokes come from?" I ask. "Oh, we get 4 cokes, 4 root beers, and 4 cream sodas a day. At the end of the day, they get replaced." Alex says. "OMG!" I say. "I know, right?" Gerrard says. "So, where were you, Gerrard, if you dont mind me asking?" Fred, says. "I was in the carribean on a pokemon saviour mission, acctually." He says. "I thought school didnt start for a few weeks?" I say. "Oh, yeah, it doesnt. This is my fourth and final year here." He says. "Cool! What is your favorite class?" Fred asks. "Oh, thats easy. Pokemon training 101, for sure. Its my favorite because it gives me a chance to bond with my partner pokemon, Audino." Gerrard says. "Ni-" I start to say, but i am interuppted by a knock on the door. Savion, are you there?" I hear Greda's voice from the hallway. "Coming!" I yell back. I greet her and bring her into my room. "I left a note on my door telling Pr. Lee that we were all down here." She says. She walks in and i introduce her to Gerrard and Alex. "Pleasure to meet you, Greda." Alex bends down and kisses Gredas hand. "Oh! Um, thank you, Alex?" She says akwardly. KNOCK KNOCK! "Savion, Greda, Fred? Are you ready to go?" Pr. Lee calls. "YES!" Greda darts out of the room. "A little much?" Alex asks. "Just a bit." Gerrard says. "See you guys later!" Me and Fred rush into the hallway, where Pr. Lee and Greda are talking about which classes we will be taking first. "Well, usually beginers get pokemon training and weapons class first." Pr. Lee says. "Okay, cool!" Greda says. "Okay, we're ready to go." Fred says. "Then lets go!" Pr. Lee shows us several features that the school has to offer. "Here is the cafeteria, if you should get hungry, come at any time. Oh, and over here is the computer lab, again, feel free to come at any time. Here is the gymnasium, of which we have 4 different gyms in the school." He rushes around quickly, and we are panting to keep up. "Come over here for a second." He leads us into what looks to be a storeroom. "Just give me one second... i'll find them... Aha!" He pulls out a box with a big pokeball on it. "One for eack of you!" He hands each the exact same box. "Whats in here?" Greda asks. "Textbooks, a pokedex, a cheriberry curve 3000, and an j-pad 3." He says. "YES! This school is soo AWESOME!" Fred says. "Now, curfew is 5 pm a-" Pr Lee starts to say. "5 PM, as in AT NIGHT?!" I say. "I'm just kidding! Curfew is at 10 pm." "Whew! Scared us there for a minute" Greda says."I do that with all newcomers." He says. RING! RING! "Oh! Just a moment." Pr. Lee pulls out his phone. "Yeah, okay, mm-hm. See you in a minute. Okay, you guys, its still early, why dont you go explore, hm?" He says. "Sure, no problem." Greda awnsers for us. We head back to my room and open our boxes. Including the things Pr. Lee told us would be in it, we also find awesome clothes, A electronic day timer, and a key for something. "This is so awesome!" Greda says. "Hey, we should phone our families." Fred suggests. "Yeah, maybe we should." I say, feeling guilty. "See you guys later?" Greda asks. "Yeah, probably." Fred says, and with that, him and Greda leave. I watch tv for a little while and then me and Budew go to the spa for a little while. When we are finished, we head back into the room to see Alex watching tv from his bed. "Are you going to sign up for BSC's?" He asks me. "BSC's?" I asks. "Before School Classes. I signed up fo pokemon training, hand-to-hand combat, and gymnastics." He says. "Where do i sign up?" I ask. "Tomorrow morning there is a sign up sheet in the lobby." He says. "Is there anything else that is fun to do?" I ask. "Oh, heck yeah. Just down the road is a safari game, in which they just added monorails, in the cabnit under the tv, theres several different game systems, and they have a library full of games just down the hall, and theres tons more things to do." He says. "A safari? Whats that?" I ask. "Its a place where they stock pokemon in their natural habitats where you can go and catch them. Its really fun and its free." He explains. "Cool, i might just do that." I say. I go watch Budew and Cubchoo play for a bit. After, me and Budew crawl into bed.

When i wake up, Budew is using Sunny Day on our patio and Cubchoo is using Powder Snow, and they are watching it all melt. "Hehe." Budew giggles. "Hey, good morning you guys." "Budew!" Budew runs in for a hug. "Cub?" Cubchoo asks. "Sure, come on in." We all sit there on the patio for a few minutes, when Budew jumps up and runs over to my bed. He comes back with a short, handwritten note. 243 APPLEWOOD LANE - SAFARI. P.S: CAN YOU TAKE CUBCHOO WITH YOU? THANKS! "Did Alex leave this for me?" I ask. Budew nods vigorusly. "Do you guys e-" I start to say, but a knock on the door interrupts me. "Come out with your hands up!" Freds disguised voice says. "Coming, Fred!" I say. "Was it that easy to tell?" He says, walking in with Greda right behind him. "Yeah, pretty much." I say. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" Greda asks. "I was thinking about going to the safari, actually." I say. I have to explain the whole safari thing to them. "That sounds cool." Fred says. "Oh, and Cubchoo will be hanging with us today." I say. "Is Cubchoo Alex's partner pokemon?" Greda asks. "Yeah, Alex asked if I could watch him for the day." I say. We make light chit chat for awhile, then head down to the lobby. Pr. Lee catches us on our way out. "Where are you guys off to today?" He asks. "The safari, actually." Fred says. "Ooh! Lucky you! I have a whole bunch of staff meetings today." Pr. Lee says. "Well, we better get going." Greda says. "Yeah! I'll see you kids later." Pr. Lee says, and walks into one of the many staff rooms. We head out onto the front lawn to see if we could spot Applewood lane, and are suprised to see that the school is on it. We walk up it for a while, then spot the safari. When we walk in, a middleaged man welcomes us and gives us a bag, 30 safari balls, and some bait. "Would you like to use the monorails?" The attendant asks us. "Yes please." Greda says for us. We head in to the safari , and get on the monorail. "Isn't this AWESOME!?" Fred asks. "Yeah, its pretty cool." I say. We get off at the farthest station, and split up to look for rare pokemon. Me and Budew spot numerous pokemon, including a Sphinx and a Seviper, but it takes a while to find an uncommon one. We're walking around a huge pond, when a small Dratini pops out and stares at us. "Hey little guy, are you hungry?" I pass him two things of bait, and he immediatly slithers over to them and devours them. He then slowly slithers over to me. "Tini?" He murmurs. "Do you like that?" I pass him a few more bait bundles. He eats them, then slithers right to me. "Dew budew?" Budew walks up to it. "Dratini! Ti, tin!" They start communicating, while i just stand there. After a while, Dratini slithers over and rubs against my leg. "Do you want to come with me?" I ask. He nods vigorously. "Okay then, i'm going to throw this at you, and you just let it capture you, okay?" I say, holding a safari ball up. He nods again. I toss the ball at him, and a bright red light envelops him. He then dissapears inside the ball, and it falls on the ground. It shakes once, twice, then a third time, then it beeps to show that Dratini was caught. I let him out as soon as i can. He jumps up, then slithers over to the pond, and shakes his tail a few times, then dissapears under the water. A few minutes later, he pops back up, with five more Dratini behind him. "Are these your family?" I say. He nods. "Here, you guys hungry?" I hand them each two bait packages. They are eating when a huge head pops out of the pond, making me jump a couple feet backwards. "Dragonair?" The Dragonair purrs. "You want some to?" I immiediatly hand her some packages of bait. I am not afraid, because my uncle Jack raises and breeds dragon types like this Dragonair. "I sit down on the bank of the huge pond, and pet the Dratini for awhile. In a hour or so, my cell phone starts vibrating. It's a text from Greda. 'WHERE ARE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A WHILE NOW, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T SHOWN UP!?' It says. I text her back. 'SRY, I FOUND A FAMILY OF DRATINI'S, AND A DRAGONAIR. ISN'T THAT AWESOME? I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE. SRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING.' It says. "Well, its been nice to meet you guys, but we've got to go." I tell the dragon family. "Dra! TINI!" The whole family envelops me, and i hug them all back. "We'll come back to visit every once in a while." I pat the Dragonair on the head, and me, Budew, and my Dratini head towards the monorail. When we get there, i see Greda and Fred are sitting on a bench. When they see me, they both jump up and dart over to me. "You saw a Dratini family? A Dragonair?! Do you know how rare those are?" They both fire questions, but i just step aside to show them Dratini. "Careful, he's shy." I say. I lean down and rub his head. "OMG, hes ADORABLE!" Greda is already on her knees, petting him. "Tii..." She starts scratching his neck, and he starts thumping his tail on the ground. "Oh my gosh, i love him! I'm gonna steal him from you, so you better watch out, Savion!" She says. WHOOOO! WHOOOO! The monorail pulls into the station. We all rush on, and i see that Greda caught a Starly, and Fred caught a Lillipup. We return any leftover bait and safari balls, then head back to the school. "That was fun." Fred says. "Yeah, it really was." Greda says. "Oh god, hide me!" Greda ducks behind me, and i look over to see Alex walking towards us. "Hey, guys! How was the safari?" He asks. Cubchoo hops over to him, and starts licking his face. "It was awesome! Savion is the only one to get lucky, though." Fred says. "Oh? How is that?" Alex asks. I turn around and grab Dratini. "This little guy introduced me to his family. In total, there were six Dratini, and a Dragonair." I say. "That is extremely rare in the safari." Alex pets Dratini. "Well, i'll be going. I got to get back to work." Alex says. "You work?" I ask. "Yeah, at Pizza In A Cone. It pays well, and its nice to have something to do. Can you take Cubchoo back with you? We're not allowed pokemon at work." Alex sighs. "Yeah, thats fine." We wave as he walks away. "Thanks, that guy creeps me out." Greda says. "He likes you. Thats why he is kind of wacky around you." Fred says. "No! I never would have known." She says sarcastically. We all head through the building to my room, and hang for about two hours. Suddenly, over the PA, 'ANY STUDENTS WISHING TO SIGN UP FOR BEFORE SCHOOL CLASSES, PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE. HAVE A GOOD DAY.' It says. "Lets head down there!" Greda puts Starly on her shoulder, and Deerling trots behind her as she bolts to the office. Me and Fred follow closely behind her. When we get down there, there is only a few kids waiting. We sit down on one of the couches, and try talking to some of our fellow peers. "Hello, i'm Savion!" I say to a girl sitting on the chair in front of me. "Hi, i'm Heather." We shake hands. "So, which one was your starter?" She asks. "Oh, Budew. I just caught Dratini today." I say. She goes to say something else, but then a middle aged man and Pr. Lee walk into the room. "Hello everyone! Are you all ready to sign up for BSC's?" The man asks. We all nod. "Okay then, here is the list of classes, the most you can sign for is six, three every other day. Oh, and you cant sign up for the same class twice. Please, do talk to your friends, as we encourage that you do classes with friends you already know." The man says. Me, Greda, and Fred converse briefly, and we decide to each pick two of our own, so we each get one a day. We all copy the others scheduels, then hand them back to the man. "Excuse me, who are you?" Greda asks. I smack her on the arm. "Ow! I just wanted to know!" She pouts. "Dont worry young man, i'm the principal here, Principal McKeener." We all introduce ourself, and shake hands. "I hope you have a fantastic time here!" He walks over to Pr. Lee to talk to him. Heather walks over to us. "Um, do you mind if i hang with you guys, your the first kid i've met." She asks. "Yeah no problem! Hey, what classes did you sign up for?" I ask her. "I dont know which ones to sign up for, actually." She blushes. "Dont worry, i'll help you." I say. I help her sign up for classes she likes, and she even signs up for a few just so that we can be together. "And... there! Now just hand it to Mr. McKeener, over there." I point to him. "I know who my own uncle is." She walks over and hands it to him. "Hes your uncle?" I ask when she gets back. "So, Heather, whos your starter pokemon?" Greda asks. "Shes right here. Dont be afraid, buddy. These people are nice." She takes her backpack off and starts to lift something out of it. A groggy looking Eevee pops out, but the weirdest thing about it... its silver! "Whoa! Is it shiny?" Fred asks, stroking the Eevees fur. "Yeah, i found her with a broken leg in a forest, a few months back, and i decided to keep it. It was just born when i found it, and its mother saw me and ran. So i took it to my mother, who fixed its leg. Its as good as new now, though!" Eevee starts jumping around Heather. "Is it a gym pokemon?" Greda asks. "No, i've decided that contests are more in her talents." Heather says. Okay, thank you all for coming, you may leave now." Mr. McKeener walks into the office with Pr. Lee. "Hey, can i hang with you guys? I have nothing to do." Heather asks. "Yeah, we were just going to hang im my room for the rest of the day." I say. We all go up there, with our pokemon in tow. "Eevee sure is friendly!" I say to Heather. "Yeah, she loves anyone who will take time to play with her." Heather says. Eevee is using Double Team to confuse Budew, and Budew is shooting harmless leaves at the one she thinks is real. Dratini is shooting a harmless Swift at them, to. We all go into my room, and all the pokemon head straight to 'the spa.' "You guys want to play in the water?" I ask. Cubchoo sneezes, but nods vigorously. I go in and turn on the jacuzzi's jets for them. Budew and Cubchoo cannonball in, while the others take the stairs. Eevee rubs against my leg. "Vee?" She asks. "You want in? Sure go ahead! It's okay with me, and i'm sure that the others wont mind, do you guys?" Dratini pats the water beside him. "There you go. Have fun!" I leave the door slightly open so they can get back out. "Thanks for letting Eevee in." Heather says. "Oh, no problem! They all love the water, and there using the human sized jacuzzi, so theres plenty of room." I say. "So, what evolution are you thinking of for Eevee?" Fred asks, being the pokemon geek he is. "I was thinking the same one as her mom, a Leafeon. Plus, there extremely strong on land." Heather awnsers. "Was the mother shiny, to?" Greda asks. "Yes, i think she was, i just saw the leaves on her ears, and they were gold." Heather says. "Thats really weird for her not to put up a fight when you went near Eevee." I say. " She watched, from the shadows. I could see a pair of red eyes staring at me the whole time." Heather says, "Now, enough about my starter, what about yours? Where did you all get them from?" She asks. "A machine in Tagoa town, our home town." Greda says. "Which one is yours? I know Budew and Dratini are Savions, Budew is his starter." Heather says. "Deerling is my starter, and Starly i caught today." Greda awnsers. "Axew is my starter, but i caught Lillipup today." Fred says. "Nice, all of your pokemon will evolve into stronger ones." Heather says. "Yeah, its pretty cool." I say. All of a sudden, there is a commotion from 'the spa.' We all rush in. "Whats the matter?" Heather asks. I look over at the jacuzzi, and there is a very bright light shining from it. "Someones evolving!" I see Budew, Lillipup, Eevee, Deerling, Cubchoo, Starly, and Axew standing huddled behind Greda and Fred. "It's Dratini! Heather, is there a pool in this school?" I ask hurriedly. "Yes, not far from here." She says. "Take me there! Quick!" I rip my shirt off, and grab Dratini, who is limp as string. "Hang on buddy, you're okay." I rush after Heather, who bolts down a few corridors, in one Pr. Lee watches is amazement. When we get there, i run to the deep end and gently place Dratini in the water. "Who is this?" Pr. Lee says. "Dratini. I'll be right back." I take my pants off, and dive in the water. The water is somewhat warm, so it isn't too bad. I swim over to where Dratini is gradually growing in his cocoon of bright light. "I'm here, its okay Dratini. You're doing good." I whisper to him, more to calm myself down than anything. After a few minutes, the light slowly starts to diminish, and a beautiful aquamarine color starts to show through. "Here he comes!" Greda whispers to no one in particular. "Drago?" When the light fully disappears, A beautiful Dragonair gracefully swims around. "Hey buddy, you look just like your mom!" I pat his back as he swims back. "Drago!" He wraps around me and squeezes slightly, his equivelant of a hug. He also gives me a huge slobbery kiss on my cheek. "I love you to, bud." I say. "BUDEW!" Budew cannonballs in, to, with the others behind him. "Isn't that something?" Pr. Lee says. "Isn't he gorgeous!" Greda has placed her feet in the water, while Fred jumps right in. "Hey Dragonair! Your to big to carry now!" He swims over to us. "Hes the most beautiful thing ever!" Heather has also put her feet in the water, with my pants folded beside her. Dragonair is swimming underneath us, showing how flexible she is, when a middle aged woman walks in and watches Dragonair. "Oh, isn't he ADORABLE!?" The woman says. "Who is this, Pr. Lee?" Fred asks. "This is my wife, also a teacher here. She teaches mainly about pokemon species, but her favorites are dragons." Pr. Lee asks. "Hello, Mrs. Lee!" I call out, waving. "Hello, children! So, did he just evolve?" She sits beside Greda and asks her questions. "Yes, a few minutes ago, and Savion caught him today, to. It was really wierd." Greda says. "Which one is Savion?" Mrs. Lee asks. "The one in his boxers." Heather awnsers, giggling. They talk for awhile longer about Dragonair. "So, what class exactly do you teach?" I ask, having swam over, dried off using the pool towels, and put my pants back on. "Pokemon info 8, 9, and 10." She says. "Oh, cool! We signed up for that class." I say. "Well, i hope you bring your Dragonair with you?" She says. "Yeah, probably. They go everywhere with me." I say. "Fantastic! Well, i better be going! See you all in class!" She walks off, waving. "Bye! See you soon!" Greda waves. "Now, how are we going to get Dragonair through the halls, because he should fit in our room." I say. "Me and Heather will go first and clear the way, then you will follow Fred back." Greda doesnt wait for an awnser. Her and Heather walk through the halls, with Fred, Dragonair, and me in their wake of confused students. But soon the confusion turns to awe of the mighty, yet beautiful, creature slithering by them. When we get to the room, i find the room is 10 times bigger than i thought it was. Dragonair has no problem slithering around in there, and theres plenty of room for us to maneuver as well. Dragonair slithers into a corner, where i put a bunch of blankets and pillows from the supply closet to make a bed for him. He curls up and dozes off, with all of the other pokemon curled up against all go out to the balcony to talk, but Alex comes rushing out. "Why is there a freaking DRAGONAIR in our room?" He asks. "Dratini evolved, duh."Greda says as if its the easiest thing in the world to figure out. "Oh, um, thanks, Greda." He blushes. "So, how was work?" I ask good naturedly. "Fine, thanks. When did Dratini evolve?" He asks. "Just 10 minutes ago." I say. "How do you plan to let him walk around the school?" He asks. "I dont, i'll just let him out when theres enough room to." I say. "Say, do you want to battle, Savion?" Fred asks randomly. "Yeah, actually, that would be really fun!" I say happily. "Heather, is there a battle arena in the school?" Greda asks. "Yeah, several. The best one is the one in the back courtyard." She says. "Okay then, lets go!" I grab a new shirt, because mine is wet, and we all head outside. We head out front, then walk around back, because thats quicker with Dragonair. The back courtyard is literally bigger than three football fields."This place is HUGE! I could play football here!" Fred admires aloud. We all head over to the battle arena, which is just a big field, similar to a soccer field. Me and Fred take our place at each end of the field, and pick which pokemon to use. "Budew, do you want to go first?" I bend down to ask him. "Bu bu!" He nods happily. I send him out to the middle field, with Fred's Lillipup. "I'll referee! No substitutions, two pokemon each, play fair! BEGIN!" Greda stands at the mid point of the field, at the edge."Lillipup, use growl!" Fred calls. "GrrrRRRR!" Lillipup growls at Budew, and its actually quite amusing, but it does the desired effect. Budew starts twitching. "Budew, sunny day!" I call. The bud on top of Budew's head starts glowing, and the sun suddenly comes out, shining full blast on the field. Lillipup staggers, the light taking a second to get used to. This is what i hoped for. "Budew, use vine whip!" Budew's bud opens, revealing two extra long vines, which shoot out and start beating Lillipup. Lillipup starts trying to evade them, but to no luck. "Razor leaf!" I shout. The vines retract, and in there place a barrage of razor sharp leaves start shooting towards Lillipup. They hit him full in the face, knocking him out. "Lillipup is unable to battle, Budew wins." Greda refs. "Good try, Lillipup. Go, Axew!" Axew jumps into the arena, directly in front of Budew. "Axew, use Dragon Claw!" Axew's claws start to glow a poisonous purple, and suddenly Budew is on the ground. "Budew is unable to battle, Axew wins." Greda says. "Great effort, Budew!" I return him and kiss his pokeball for good luck. "Dragonair, spotlight!" Dragonair flys up from his pokeball in the most BEAUTIFUL way ever, then he effortlessly lands, making only the slightest of THUMP's. "Dragonair, use Aqua Tail!" Draonairs tail starts pouring water, and he slams it into Axew. It sends him flying a few yards, but he gets back up. "Axew, use Dragon Breath!" Fred calls. "Dragonair, use Swift!" I shout. Just as Axew starts breathing a greenish purple gas toward Dragonair, the swift knocks it of course and smacks Axew, sending him flying into a tree. "Axew, get up buddy!" Fred calls nervously. "Finish it Dragonair! Take down!" I call. Dragonair flies with amazing speed toward Axew, but Axew dodges! "Dang! Quick, use Dragon Pulse!" Axew tries to dodge the oncoming purple haze, but it hits him head on. When the smoke clears, Axew is on the ground, unconcious. "Axew is unable to battle, Dragonair wins, which means Savion is the victor!" Greda squeals and hugs me. Alex pats my back. "For a first timer, that was pretty good." He says. "That was an amazing job, Savion." Heather blushes. Fred walks over and we shake hands. "Good battle man." I say. "Yeah, you to." He smiles to show hes not angry. "Say, is there a small lake around here?" I ask Alex or Heather. "Yes, Lake Rentinity. Just around the corner. Why?" Heather asks. "Because i think that Dragonair needs to swim somewhere bigger than a school pool." I say. "Okay, i'll take you there. Then, for dinner, we can just go to the lakeside resturant." She says. "Um... I dont have any money." I say sheepishly. "Oh, you dont need any. PSTS students eat free. Do you have your student id cards?" Alex says. "No. We haven't got them yet." Fred answers. "Thats okay, we can go pick them up now." Heather says. I return Dragonair, and Heather leads us to the front desk. "Hi, these are new students, and they need their student id cards." Alex says. "Okay, what are your names, dears?" The secretary asks nicely. " Greda Hollswerth, Freduct Senor, and Savion Zikoe." I say. "Oh, i have them right here. Here you guys go. Have fun, dears." She smiles and waves as we leave. We head straight to the mini lake, and let our pokemon out to play in the sand and water. Dragonair heads straight for the lake. "Don't go to far, Dragonair." I scratch his head. He purrs, and literally cannon balls in, with multiple little cannon balls behind him. "You know what?" I say. "What?" Greda asks, intriuged. "I'm going for a swim!" I strip to my underpants, for the second time that day, and dive in. Dragonair slithers under me. Grab on, he seems to say. I lightly wrap my hands around his neck, and he dramatically breathes for a few seconds. I take a big breath, and he dives. He breathes a big bubble and pushes it toward me. I try sticking my head in it, and to my surprise, it doesn't pop. I try breathing, and it works. Satisfied, Dragonair dives even deeper. He slowly swims around the lake floor. I try to take in what i'm seeing. Schools of fish pokemon swim by. Goldeen, Magikarp, even a Milotic with it's baby Feebas. "Whoa..." I whisper. "Dragooo." Dragonair agrees. He finds a dropoff, and goes even deeper. I can barely see the surface anymore. As we go down, a curious family of Frillish and the two Jellicent parents swim by. I wave to them, to see their reaction, and to my surprise, they all wave back and smile. We finally reach the deepest part of the lake. Their is a small group of Whiscash, and i even think i see a Swampert and some little Mudkips. But Dragonair isn't done with the tour yet. He swims at full speed toward the drop off wall. "Dragonair, no!" I call, but it's to late. I close my eyes, but we never hit, and we're still going. I'm dead, i think. I open my eyes to find, an under water tunnel. "What is this..." But i'm cut off. I see light ahead in the tunnel. Closer... closer... until we're no longer in water, but fresh air. I look around, not used to the sudden light, and see multiple humans and their pokemon. "Ah. I see you have evolved, Dragonair. Please, step off your pokemon, young man." An elderly woman walks over with a tired looking Gardevoir. I an reluctant to leave my pokemon in this strange place, but Dragonair seems to know this woman, so i eventually get off. The Gardevoir offers me what looks like a cup of tea. Trying to be polite, i take the cup. "Thank you very much." I smile to show that i truly am thankful. "Garde." The Gardevoir smiles and bows. "So, you must be Dragonair's trainer?" The woman asks me, offering me a seat in what looks like an old version of a living room. "Yes, my name is Savion. I found him as a Dratini in the Safari." I say, hoping thats what she wants to hear. "Yes, i put him in there only a week ago." She says. "Excuse me for asking, but what is all this?" I wave my hand around the room. "Well, lets let someone you know answer that. Just a moment, please." She and Gardevoir walk around the corner. A few seconds later, a familiar looking Serperior slithers around the corner. "Vine, is that you?" I say, jumping up. He nods. I run over and hug him. "If you're here, then..." I peek around the corner, and see my grandmother conversing with the elderly woman. "Grandma!" I call. "Hey honey! How are you?" I run over and hug her. Fine, but i dont know where i am. Dragonair, my second pokemon, brought me here and that nice lady told me that someone i knew would explain it to me." I explain. "Whoa whoa whoa... you caught a DRAGONAIR?" She says in disbelief. "Well, it WAS a Dratini, but it evolved." I say. "Well, its nice to see that you can find rare pokemon easily." She smiles and ruffles my hair. "Where is this?" I ask again. "Come over here, and i'll explain." She leads me, Vine, and Dragonair over to an even older looking living room, where multiple other people and their pokemon are arguing over something involving eggs. "Hello! Please, cease!" Grandma yells. I've never heard my Grandma yell before, and it's pretty scary. Every one is silent immediatly and staring at me. "Thank you. Now we have all been waiting for a long time for the next chosen Egg Master, and he is finally here. He is my grandson, Savion Zikoe. The Dratini we released last week brought him here." She says in an authoritave voice. Every one claps politely. "Did you just say Savion is here? I must be losing my hearing..." My Grandpa walks around a corner. "Grandpa!" I run and hug him. "Hey buddy! So, you ARE the next Egg Master. How cool is that?" He smiles. Grandpa's Staraptor waddles around the corner. "Hey Star!" I rub his beak. "Rrrrr..." He purrs. "So, as he is the next Egg Master, he will need training?" One of the men asks Grandma. "Yes, but as you all know, Chon Lee graduated from here not 2 years ago, and he now teaches at PSTS-" She starts. "You mean Pr. Lee? I go to the PSTS, i picked Savior and then the mayor picked my name along with two of my friends." I say. Everyone is silent for a few seconds, then the room becomes a chaotic screaming match for the old people. "Grandma and Grandpa, whats going on?!" I yell. "Nothing, just follow Grandpa, and i will calm everyone down!" She kisses me on the fore head, then Grandpa quickly files me away. I look back, and see Staraptor and Dragonair following us. "What was THAT about?" I ask. "Okay. Here i go. Me and your Grandma are part of a secret organization called LEGends. Legendary Egg Guardians. We just added ends on because then it spelled legends." He starts. "The LEGends are a group that, in the begining, found a way to breed legendaries, which normally is impossible. Now, we breed rare and legendary pokemon so that they can reproduce in the wild. We want to make legendaries like Azelf and Shaymin able to breed in the wild, that way more than one person can catch them. You still following me?" He asks, rubbing my shoulder. "Yeah, i think. So the point of LEGends is so that you can breed unbreedable pokemon?" I ask, mind spinning already. "Yes, exactly! You always were a smart kid. Now has Grandma told you what an Egg Master is yet?" He asks. "No, but i've heard the name a few times now." I say. "Okay, well, an Egg Master is a pokemon person, you know like a breeder or a savior, that we give a special ability. That special ability ranges from flexibility, to controlling the elements. It depends on the person who is obtaining the ability. The main reason for an Egg Master is that they protect eggs given to them from the LEGends. They are part of LEGends, of course, but they have to hatch these eggs, which normal LEGend employees wont do. These eggs contain ... What do YOU think they contain?" He smirks. "Legendary or unbreedable pokemon?" I say. "Yes! You are a natural born LEGend employee!" He laughs and pats my back. "Well, how is it going here?" Grandma walks in. "I only explained it once, and even then he knew the answer to his own questions!" He laughs again. "Great, then you don't mind doing it?" She asks. "No, actually i would love to!" I say. "Great! Then we should set you up in the ATM!" She says. "ATM? Your going to put me in a money machine." I giggle. "No, silly. Ability Transfer Machine." She laughs to. We all walk, still giggling over the ATM joke, down a hall and into a small room with a big closet looking thing. "Just step in there. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all, actually Chon Lee said it tickled." Grandpa says. I slowly walk in, and the door closes. There's a glass panel on it, so i look through, and Grandma gives me a thumbs up sign. I give her one back, then i sit it the chair in the middle of the small closet. "Here we go!" I here my Grandpa's faint voice. I Close my eyes and prepare for the worst, and start thinking about my friends on top. They were probably wondering where in the world Dragonair and me went. "Okay. You can come out now." I open my eyes and Grandma is standing there in the doorway. "What? It's over? That was quick!" I say. "Yes, and it didn't hurt." Grandpa says. "Well, what ability did i get?" I ask eagerly. "We don't know. It takes a while for it to settle down and show itself. In the meantime, you have to go straight to Ch... I mean Pr. Lee so he can supervise you. His ability took days to show up, so we can't be sure. Remember, after it shows itself, you must come STRAIGHT back here, so we can put the lasting serum in your bloodstream, or else we'll have to wait all over again." Grandma says sternly. "Yes, i have to come straight back. Got it. But will Pr. Lee believe me?" I ask, but Grandpa puts a envelope that says Chonnie in cursive writing. The letter is in a waterproof bag. "Now, you must get going. Your dissapearence has drawn a crowd. Don't forget to come visit us, and call your parents. Oh, and Pr. Lee is the ONLY person you can tell." Grandpa guides me back to the tunnel i came from. I climb onto Dragonair's back, and barely have time to wave goodbye before he dives in. He breathes another bubble for me, and bolts toward the surface. "THERE HE IS!" I hear someone call. "Dragonair, lets go back." He swims quickly back toward the crowd. As soon as i hop off, Budew is wrapped around my leg, shivering. "Hey buddy, sorry to scare you like that, we just went for a swim around the lake, on the lake floor." I say. Suddenly, i have four people and multiple pokemon crushing me. "SAVION ZIKOE, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Greda cries. "You scared us pretty bad, mate." Gerrard says from the sidelines. "We just went for a swim. I'm sorry, i didn't realize we were gone so long." I explain. "You are freezing! Here, put your clothes back on, who cares if they get wet." Heather passes me my clothes. "Thanks." I put them on, then tell them some fake, and some real stories about the bottom of the lake, leaving out the part about where i was the last hour and a half. When we get there, i go have a shower, then i immediatly go try to find Pr. Lee. I just about run smack into him when i run around a corner. "Oh, hello, Savion! I heard about you're little dip today! You musn't scare us like that, bud!" He smiles. "Can i speak to you... privately?" I ask. "For sure! Just follow me to my office!" He turns around. "No! More private. It's important, and i don't want anyone eavesdropping." I say. "Um... I got it! My house! It's just down the road." He quickly walks down the hallway. When we get out side, he leads me a block down the road, and we walk into a beautiful green house. When we get in, he sits down on a blue chair, and gestures toward a sofa across the room. "Okay, you know how i was on the lakefloor with Dragonair?" I ask. "Yes." He says, listening intently. "Well, then i'm guessing you know about the under water colony called LEGends down there, to?" I ask. "LEGends? What are you talking about?" He says. "Here, my Grandmother wanted me to give you this." I hand him the letter. He opens it and reads it and then just stares at me for a moment. "So, you're the next Egg Master?" He asks. "Yeah, and im guessing that letter tells you about my ability?" I ask. "It says i need to supervise you until it shows up, then i am to come with you down there." He says. "By the way, what is your ability?" I ask, curious. "My ability extremely enhances my senses, so like my hearing and smelling abilities. It can be very helpful sometimes, because it also gives me my hand to hand combat skills." He says. "Does anyone have any idea what my idea could be?" I ask. "Your Grandmother had a few ideas, since they are based on your personality." He says. "Well, what are her ideas?" I ask. "Flight, Elemental Control, Immortality, Invincibility, and Shape Shifter. There are millions more, though, so dont get to hopeful. I thought i was going to get Flight to, but i never did." He says. "But those are all pretty cool!" I say. "Yes, and this also means that you'll have to pay EXTRA attention in classes like Breeding 101, and Baby Pokemon. I'll take you out of classes that you don't need to be in, like training, because that straight forward. Oh, and you'll have to come here every other day from 5 p.m to 8 p.m so that i can tutor you in the ways of an Egg Master." He explains. "Okay, got it. 5 to 8." I nod. "Good, now you better go eat something, because you look like a twig." He smiles and pats my back. We walk back together, then he walks into the staff room, so i head to the cafeteria. I meet Alex, and the others there. "Hey guys." I say. "Where were you? You really have to stop doing that, you know." Greda says through her salad. "Oh, Pr. Lee wanted to talk to me about the lake." I say. I go and grab a hot chocolate and some sandwiches. "Well, are you exited about BSC's tomorrow?" Fred asks. "Oh, yeah. About that, some of the classes were fully booked, so Pr. Lee asked me about what other classes i might want to take. I picked classes like Baby Pokemon and Advanced Breeding." I say. "What? So we won't be in the same classes?" Heather asks. "Oh, yes we will in some, just not all of them." I say. "Okay, well, i'm going to hit the sack, im super tired from dissapearing all day!" I laugh and yawn. "Okay, well see you in the morning. Breeding is at 9 sharp." Greda says seriously. "Yes, i will be there, for sure." I walk to my room, and let Budew and Dragonair out so they can sleep, and crawl into bed.

"Savion, Breeding is in 20 minutes! You better shower!" Alex shakes me awake. "Dragooo..." Dragonair sighs when i dont get up. "Bu... dew..." Budew sighs to. He uses Sweet Scent to wake me up. "Mmm... Whats that smell?" I quickly sit up. "It smells like moms homemade butterscotch cookies!" I say. "Yeah, it smells different to different people. I smell freshly cut grass out on my family ranch." Alex says, pulling a pair of his track pants on. "Okay, well i'm going to Hand To Hand, so see you later." He rushes out the door. I hop in the shower, and get changed. When i see that i still have 15 minutes left, i decide to phone home. "Hello? My moms tired voice comes through. "You sound tired." I say. "Oh, Blaine! About time the you called! We've been waiting forever! How many different pokemon have you caught?" She asks. "I have 2 so far. Budew and a Dragonair. Well, i caught a Dratini, but it evolved." I say. "WHAT!? A DRAGONAIR?! Do you know how rare those are? Not to mention gorgeous!" She says dreamily. "Yeah, i was told by our dragon type teacher." I say. "Can you text me a picture of you all?" She asks. "Sure, right after class. It starts in 10 minutes." I say. "Oh, which class?" She asks. "Breeding. Me and a bunch of my friends signed up for it together." I say. "Oh, you know, you're grandmother was a breeder." She says. "Yeah, dad told me." I say. "Well, the cool thing in the class is that you have to take care of an egg, and if it hatches in a certain time period, you get to keep the offspring." She says. "Really? That's pretty cool! Well, i have to get going, so i'll text that picture to you as soon as i can." I say. "Okay honey. Love you." She says. "Love you to." We hang up. I return Dragonair, and pick up Budew. I walk around the halls for a bit till i come to a class labeled BREEDING 101. "Okay, here we go." I walk in and find Fred and Greda. "Hey guys! How was your sleep?" I ask. "Great! I woke u pearly so that i could find the classroom." Greda says. "Good, Gerrard was sent on another savior mission, so i was alone." Fred says. "So, i heard that we have to take care of an egg, and if it hatches in a time period, we get to keep it." I say. "Yeah, the teacher, Ms. Porrey, was just saying that." Fred says. "Okay class! Welcome to our school, and thank you for signing up for Breeding Before School." An elderly woman in a breeders outfit says. "My name is Ms. Porrey, and i will be your teacher in this class. Now, for today, to show me your skills, if any, in breeding, you must choose, care for, and love a pokemon egg. Now, heres the catch. As you may well know, eggs hatch when they meet certain requirements. These requirements are different for each egg. If, and only if, you can hatch this egg in a certain time period, you may keep the baby. As soon as the egg hatches, you must bring the baby to me so i can monitor it for a day or two, then i will tell you if you can keep it or not. Is this crystal clear, class?" She says. "Yes, Ms. Porrey." The class resounds. "Now, who would like to pick an egg first?" She says. Everyone, including me, raises their hand. "Okay, um... You!" She picks Fred. "Yes! Thank you so much, Ms. Porrey." She ushers him into a a closet behind the teachers desk. In a few minutes, he walks out with what looks to be a baby carrier strapped to his chest. "Now, who should go next?" She asks him. "Greda!" He point to her. She winks at me, then go's into the closet thing. "Which one did you pick?" I ask. "Only the teacher knows. She hid the labels." Fred is looking intently at his egg. "Savion!" I suddenly hear my name, so i get up and walk over to the closet and walk in. Two things. One, its not a closet, its an egg incubation room, which is HUGE! Two, its full of eggs! I walk down the shelves trying to pick one. All of a sudden, as i'm walking, i hear a small baby voice in my head, and i turn to see an egg, but... its glowing? It's pink with a greenish tint, and it has interesting patterns all over it. "Whoa..." I automatically pick it up. "Oh good. You've got one. Here is your chest carrier, and a blanket." Ms. Porrey ushers me out and i randomly pick someone. "Is that egg glowing, or is it just me?" Greda asks. "No, its glowing. Thats why i picked it." I say, still mesmerized by the small baby voice, but now its wailing. "Its okay, its okay..." I whisper to it. "Pardon?" Fred asks. "No i was... never mind, i'll tell you after class. After every one has picked an egg, Ms. Porrey gives us all a big booklet on how to properly care for eggs, and lets us all out early to start looking after it. Me, Greda, and Fred all go to my room, and i release Budew and Dragonair to see the egg. "Now, what were you whispering about in class?" Fred asks. "My egg... it was.. was... it sounded like it was crying, so i was telling it that every thing was fine." I say sheepishly. "That means that its either a Physic or a Ghost type! As eggs, those types speak to their to be masters." Greda says. "Really? That means that i have either a Physic or a Ghost! Thats cool!" I say. "Yeah, that will help your team either way. Now, lets look in our booklets to see how to see how to start caring for them." Fred opens his booklet. "Okay... so first it says to put it somewhere warm, like in a blanket or something." I say. I wrap it, not to tight, in the thick blanket that Ms. Porrey gave to me. Greda and Fred do the same. "Okay, umm... Now it says to make sure that its in a safe place" Greda says. "Hey, I have an idea! Dragonair, can you go curl up in the corner, where you're bed is?" I ask. He slithers over to the makeshift be and curls up. I place the carefully wrapped egg in the middle of the curls. He tightens around it, so that its safely secure. "Hey, that IS a good idea, but we don't have Dragonairs." Fred says. "No, but i have an idea. "I smirk. "The next class isn't for another few hours, right?" I ask. "Yeah, not until 2, why?" Fred asks. "Because. Okay, decide which one you want, Milotic, or Seviper?" I ask mischeviously. "Ooh! I want a Milotic!" Greda squeals. "Okay then, Fred, you stay here while me, Greda, and Dragonair go swimming." I say, giggling. In another 20 minutes, me and Greda are by the lake in our swimsuits with Dragonair. "Are you sure you say a Milotic down there?" She asks, looking at the water. "Yes, I'm positive! Now, hop on Dragonair with me, and we'll go catch one." We both hop on and Dragonair dives, then blows a big bubble for us to breathe. "Whoa, you werent lying, this is cool. OMG, look at the baby Magikarp!" She squeals and points toward a school of tiny Magikarp. Dragonair dives off the drop off, and swims out for a little bit. All of a sudden, he releases a high pitch screech, and everything goes silent. Then, a few minutes later, a group of six Milotic's swim up to us. Dragonair starts making purring screeches, which i think is some kind of language for water pokemon, then one Milotic bravely swims forward. It turns around and hugs its friends, then it follows Dragonair to the surface. When we break, it swims forward and lightly nuzzles Greda's leg. "Oh, hi!" She giggles. It pokes the water proof bag that has three pokeballs at her waist. "Oh, ok! Dragonair, could you please take us back to shore?" She asks politely. "Dragoo!" He swims full speed toward shore. Once we get there, Greda hops off and gestures to the Milotic to follow her. It slithers quickly after her. She stops and turns around, an empty pokeball in her hand. "Are you sure?" She asks it. It nods. "Okay. Pokeball, go!" She chucks the ball at Milotic, and it envelops Milotic in a bright red light. It drops to the ground and shakes three times, then it beeps. "Yes! I caught a Milotic!" Greda squeals. "Now, i have to go get Fred and get him his Seviper, then we'll all have pokemon to help us hatch our eggs." I say. When we get back, Fred and Greda switch places, and Dragonair stays with her to help hold the eggs, and me and Fred head to the safari. We pay and head to the farthest station, where we go the way i went last time. And sure enough, we see a group of Seviper. Axew and Budew walk right up to them and start a conversation. In no more than 10 minutes, one of the Seviper slithers up and stares intently at Fred, who stares right back. After a few minutes, it starts a hissing/laughing fit, and points to the pokeballs at Fred's waist. Fred grabs one, and rolls it towards Seviper, who presses the button and gets enveloped. 3... 2... 1... BEEP! And it was that easy. "Yes, thanks, Savion!" He hugs me. "He likes you." I say. "Yeah, but we should get back, its quarter after 12, and im starving." He says. We walk out and run to the cafe across the street from the school. We both grab a turkey sub, and a garden fresh salad for Greda, since shes a vegitarian. We walk back to the room, and give her the salad, then let Seviper out. He gets along well with all of the pokemon, so he fits right in and curls up for the egg. Fred puts it in the middle with the blanket. Then, we all head to the back courtyard to cool off for a bit. When we get there, Heather is sitting there with Alex, and they are talking about contests. "Yeah, i'm thinking of entering Eevee tomorrow, because he's been practicing for a long time now. I hope hes sure." She says. "Hey guys." I say as we walk up. "Oh, hey, Savion!" She says. "Why do you look so tired, bud?" Alex says. "Oh, i helped Greda catch a Milotic, and Fred a Seviper, so i'm pooped." I say. "For the egg assignment?" Heather asks. "Yeah, exactly." Fred says. "You're not the first to do that, you know." Alex says. "I didn't think so." I say. "Any way, did you hear the news?" Greda says. "What news?" Heather asks confused. "Savion's egg is either a Physic or Ghost type! It talked to him!" Fred says. "Nice! That rarely happens!" Alex says. "OMG, you guys! We have to get to the hospital, right now!" Heather says, staring at her phone as if its a legendary. "Why?!" We scream after her as she darts away. "Pr. Lee just texted me! His wife is giving birth! RIGHT NOW!" And we all follow her and Alex to the huge hospital a few blocks away from the school. "We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Lee!" Heather asks, out of breath. "Mrs. Lee? Okay, are you related?" The secretary asks. "No, we're her students at the PSTS." Alex says as Heather catches her breath again. "Well, only relatives are allowed in at the moment, or you have to be invited." She says. Just then, Pr. Lee walks around a corner. "There you guys are! You were fast! They're with me, Helen." He flashes a smile at the secretary, who smiles and waves us through. "She is still in labour, but the doctors are expecting the baby any minute now. She wanted you guys to be the god parents." He says. "And you're okay with that?" I ask. "I actually suggested it." He pats my back, then opens the door. "There you guys are! You almost missed... AARGHH!" Mrs. Lee screams. Pr. Lee darts to his wife side and grabs her hand. "Honey, its okay. You'll be fine, and in the end we'll have a beautiful child!" He squeezes lightly. "ARRGH! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to break my hand!?" She screams. I have a split second idea. I walk over to the doctor and ask her. "Yeah, thats a great idea! It would take her mind off of the baby!" She smiles. "Budew, come on out!" I release him. "Sweet Scent!" I whisper. Suddenly, the room smells like my grandmothers homemade pie. "Ooh, is that the ocean i smell?" Mrs. Lee smiles contently. "Good job, Budew." I return him. All of a sudden, the doctors are at Mrs. Lees side. "ITS COMING!" One yells. "Excuse me young man, but could you pass me that blanket?" The doctor i spoke to earlier asks. I turn around, grab the blanket and turn around again to hand it to her. But as i hand it to her, i see the baby coming. "Here." I give the blanket to her, and i just have enough time to back away before every thing goes black.

"Savion, are you there?" I hear a gentle voice. I open my eyes to see Mrs. Lee sitting on a bed beside me. "Hey, dear. I wanted to say thank you for the Sweet Scent. I didn't feel any pain whatsoever, thanks to you." She smiles. I blink a few times, and look around the room. I see Dragonair and Budew curled up in a corner around the egg. "They brought Dragonair when the doctors told us that you could be out a while. You hit the floor pretty hard, i could even hear it." She says. "Ohhh... My head hurts..." I complain. "Hey, you're now a godfather, so its worth it, right?" She laughs lightly. "Oh! How is the baby? Boy or girl?" I ask. "A little girl. We named her Bliss." She says. "Thats a beautiful name." I say. "We actually got it from you. You were so unconcious that you looked like you were sleeping ." She laugh. "Oh. Haha! Any ways, where is everyone?" I ask. "My husband is teaching, and your friends are in class, but they come to check in every, moment they have. They're extremely loyal, you know." She says. "I know. Me, Greda, and Fred pretty much only have each other, not including Heather and Alex." I say. "Yeah, thats how i started out." She said, but just then, every one walks through the door. "Hey, look whos awake!" Greda hugs me. "That was pretty scary, you know." Fred pats my back. "Next time someone is having a baby, you can't come." Heather laughs. "We got your breeding homework. No one's egg has hatched yet." Greda says. She hands me a small booklet, plus the one we got the other day. "Why did you bring both?" I ask. " Have you looked at your leg?" Alex asks, confused. "What..." I go to look. "Be careful, honey. It's not for the faint of heart." Mrs. Lee says. I slowly lift the heavy hospital blanket. What i see isn't bad. My leg is in a full-leg cast. "What happened?" I ask no one in particular. "When you fell, you landed on your leg in a weird way. It broke in multiple places, and your ankle is also broken, although your other leg is a bit bent, but not broken." The lady doctor from before walks in. "Here, i took a picture before we casted it." She hands me a bucket, then shows me the picture. I hurl almost exactly when i see it. My leg is so bent, it looks like a snake, plus the ankle is facing the wrong way. "Its okay, honey. You'll be fine. It just needs a while to heal." Mrs. Lee says, patting my back. Pr. Lee walks in right then, with me puking, his wife comforting me, and the doctor almost in tears from watching me. "He found out." He says, not as a question. "Yeah, but he'll get used to it." I hear my Grandma's voice. "Grandma?" I say. I wipe my mouth and look around. I look around and see Grandma standing in the doorway. I try to get up, but the doctor gently pushes me back down. "You cant walk around with that cast on, young man." She scolds. "But it feels fine!" I argue. "Well, lets see. This is my assistant, Maria. She has you're latest X-rays." A young woman walks in with a huge envelope. The doctor thanks her, and puts the X-rays on the viewing wall. "Oh... My... GOD!" She screams. The X-rays show... perfectly healthy leg bones, and a perfect ankle structure. It has my name in the bottom corner. "This cant be right..." The assistant grabs it and rushes from the room. We all hold our breath, until she comes back. "These are his, Kathryn." She says when she gets back. "But... but... his leg was SNAPPED in HALF!?" The doctor almost squeals. "Only one way to be sure..." Maria wheels my bed into a different room, where she cuts the cast off. "Can you walk back?" She asks. "Yes. My leg is fine." I walk back casually, and when i walk in, the doctor faints, Grandma and Pr. Lee stare at each other for a split second, Mrs. Lee squeals, half in horror, half in delight, and all my friends run up and hug me. "But, how can this be?" Maria asks, as if i had done something to cause this. "I dont know! I just blacked out, and woke up to a supposedly broken leg, which was absolutely fine!" I say. "Well, you obviously did something!" She almost screams at me. "Dragooo!" Dragonair growls. For emphasis, he bares his huge teeth, which are dripping venom. "Okay, okay! Fine, but i still blame you." She says. "Thats fine with me, but i'm leaving!" I return Dragonair, pick up Budew and the egg, and leave. I stomp out and run to my dorm. I run in, strip and throw some shorts and a tank top on, release Dragonair so that he can watch the egg, write a note, grab some empty pokeballs and put them in my pocket, and run into the huge forest behind the school. I don't stop for a long time, and when i do, i am extremely close to fainting from lack of breathing. I walk for a little while longer, until i reach a big clearing. I am so tired, than i walk right into a tree. "Not again!" I think, then everything goes black.

"Blissey? Bliss, bli?" I slowly open my eyes. "Blissey!" I hear a relieved whisper. "Chansey? CHANSEY!" I hear another voice scream. I slowly sit up. I look around to see that i was laying on a bed made of leaves. "Blissey?" I feel something warm patted on the back of my neck. I turn around, and see a big Blissey holding a thermos like thing made of vines and clay. "Thank you." I say politely, forgetting that pokemon cant answer. But the Blissey bows and coos slightly. All of a sudden, a huge group of Blissey and Chansey run into the room, look at me, and cheer like crazy. Budew is placed in my lap. "BUDEW!" He cuddles against my stomach. "Hey, bud." I pat his back, then take a better look around. I'm in the middle of a big room. The walls look as if they've been carved out of rock. I look around some more, and see that it is a small cave, not a room. I have a bandage around my head, and my leg. "Is there anyone i can talk to around here?" I politely ask the Blissey from before. He nods vigorously and dashes out of the room. I wait a few minutes, then go to follow him. I walk out of the cave, and see that it is one of many. There is a huge cliff wall full of multiple cave systems. I walk down to a small lake in the middle of the clearing. I sit down and stare at the water for a while. "Well, sleeping beauty awakens!" A teenage girl walks up to me and shakes my hand. "Hello! My name is Barely!" She says. "Nice to meet you, Barely, my name is Savion. Can you tell me where i am?" I ask. "Oh, you're in the Paradise! This is where me and my friends take care of injured and/or wounded organisms! You know, pokemon, humans, etc." She says. "Well, is there any way to get back to where i was found?" I ask. "Oh, yeah! I can have you escorted there if you want?" She asks. "Please! Just let me rest for a bit... wait, where's my wallet and pokeballs?" I ask. "Oh! Here." She takes them out of her back pocket of her jeans. "Whew! Thanks." I grab them, but one of the pokeballs is slightly bigger than the others. "What..." I press the button in the middle, and a Blissey pops out. "Whoa! Where did you come from?" I ask it. "The whole Chansey evolution line has a special ability called Imprint. This ability allows for the Happiny, Chansey, or Blissey take a special liking to a human. This Blissey here Imprinted on you. It is part of your duties to take her with you.." Barely says simply. "Well, she is a beautiful pokemon, and i need someone to take care of my egg... so... okay!" I say. "Thats perfect!" She says. "Is there anyway that i could get two more?" I ask, having an idea. "Well, they only leave if they imprint." She says, confused. "Can they imprint on a picture of someone?" I ask. "Yeah, that should work." She says. "Okay, here." I pass her a picture of Fred from my wallet. "Walk this around and see if any of the pokemon imprint on it, please?" I ask. "Sure, it'll only take a few minutes." And with that, we both walk in different directions to show it around. "Hey, guys!" I walk up to a group of Blissey, and show them the picture. One of them jumps forward and taps the photo. "Did you Imprint?" I ask, feeling stupid. It nods, and grabs the photo. "Do you want her to be your master?" I ask. Again, it nods. I throw a pokeball at it, and it throws the picture in the air as its being enveloped. The pokeball shakes 3 times, then beeps. I grab it, and walk back to the lake, where Barely is waiting with another Blissey, who is holding Fred's picture. I walk over and throw the pokeball at it, and again it beeps. "Now, can i go back?" I ask. "Yes, but there's one thing..." She trails off. "Whats that?" I ask concerned. "You can't know where this place is, so we'll have to knock you out." She frowns. "Thats not a problem. It won't be the first time today." I laugh. "Well, thanks for taking care of me." I say. "Thanks for injuring yourself." She laughs. "Any time." We both laugh for a bit, then she frowns. "Well, goodbye, Savion." She says. "Goodbye, Barely." To my surprise, she runs up to me and kisses me. I feel extremely light headed at first, but i soon recover and kiss her back. She goes to move back, but i dont let her. She doesn't seem to mind. I could never describe the feeling. I felt as if i was floating in space, as content as can be. We just stand there, kissing, for a little while. When we finally stop, i feel like the king of the world. "Thats to remember me by." She smiles. I stroke her hair back from her forehead. "What if i'm injured in the forest again?" I say. "Well, i will wait for that day." She says. I kiss her forehead, and she rests her head against my chest. "You must go now." She says. "Yes, i have to tell my friends that i'm okay." I say sadly. "Please, try to come back. Maybe bring you're friends." She says. "I will." I kiss her one last time, then stand back. "Budew, use Sleep Powder." I say. The last thing i see before i fall asleep is the lonely eyes of a beautiful teenage girl.

"Savion, are you there?" I hear Greda's soft voice. "Guys! He's waking up!" She yells. I quickly sit up. "Am i at the school?" I ask. "Yes, in the infirmary." She says, rubbing my head. "Oh my gosh, Savion! You scared us all to death!" Heather dashes to my side. "Yeah, just went for a walk to a lake." I say. I have an idea, and quickly grab my wallet. I open it and sure enough, in the same spot as my id card, is a picture or Barely. It was taken right beside the lake, and just as it was being taken, a breeze had picked up, so her beautiful red hair had lifted enough to make it look as if she was flying. "Who is THAT?!" Alex asks, standing by my shoulder. "A friend. A good friend." I smile, remembering the kiss by the lake. "Well, whoever she is, shes HOT!" He says. "Yeah, i know." I say, a little too dreamily. "Oh! I have something for you two!" I point at Greda and Fred. I hand them each the pokeball with the Blissey imprinted on them in it. "OMG, YOU GOT ME A BLISSEY?!" Greda squeals. She squeezes me tightly, then turns to her new friend. "This is pretty awesome! Blissey are known for caring for other pokemon, especially eggs! This will help us IMMENSLY!" Fred says. "I know. I just so happened to come across a big group of them, so i caught three." I say. "Well, thank you!" Greda says. "No problem." I say. "Well, anyway, where did you guys find me?" I ask. "You were passed out beside a tree in the forest." Alex says, still staring at the picture of Barely. "Yeah, i remember walking into one." I say. "Well, who is this picture of?" Alex asks again. "Her name is Barely." I say. "Ah, fainting beauty awakens once again!" Pr. Lee walks in. "Yeah, i walked into a tree." I say sheepishly. "Those trees are dangerous creatures these days." He smirks. "Now, may i get a minute alonewith Savion here?" He asks my friends. "Oh, sure!" Greda starts pushing everyone out. "Now, me and your Grandmother have considered it, but we don't think that healing fast is your ability. We still think that it will show itself soon." He whispers as soon as they leave. "What? Why couldn't it be?" I ask. "Because, we looked at your egg, with a machine called a Prober. It tells us what pokemon is in the egg, and if that pokemon has used a move within the last 24 hours. Pokemon CAN use moves while still in the egg, its just uncommon, since only extremely strong pokemon can pull it off." He starts. "Okay..." I say, urging him on. "And your egg, do you want to know what it is, first?" He asks. "No, i want it to be a surprise." I say. "Okay, well, anyways. The pokemon in the egg had used Wish in the last 24 hours. Wish, as you probably know, is a healing move. It is mainly used to heal the user, but more skilled pokemon can use it on allies, or friends. And it didn't use it on itself." He says. "So... you think he healed me?" I say. "Yes, me and your Grandma both." He says. "Well, that-" I try to answer, but there is suddenly extreme pain in my stomach. "Oh... AARGHHH! OH MY GOD THAT HURTS! AHH!" I scream and in that instant, all my friends rush in to see what the noise is. "Savion? Savion, can you talk? Where does it hurt?" The nurse is at my side momentarily. "My... ARGHH! MY STOMACH!" I scream. "SAVION!" I look over and see that my friends are being dragged out by some teachers. "SAVION!" Heather screams, then the door slams. I am suddenly rolled into a dark room. I hear some whispered voices. "We're going to have to do surgery, we cant do anything from the outside." One voice says. "No... my egg... Wish..." I manage to say, before everything goes black, AGAIN!

_"About time you got back." Barely says. "I just couldn't stay away." I say. "You where only gone a few days." She says, confused. "I know, and i brought my friends." I say. "Really? Where are they?" She asks. I turn around, almost expecting to see them. "What..." I say. "We found some bodies near where you were." She says. "Can i see them...?" I ask. "Yes, follow me." She leads me through multiple tunnels, to a room that smells like death itself. There are multiple body shaped lumps under lots of sheets. "This is one of them." She lifts a corner up, and i see... Me? "This looks like me..." I say. "I know, that's because it is you." She says. "We're both dying." She says._

"Is my baby going to be okay?" I hear a grief filled voice say. "He should wake up any minute now." I hear Pr. Lee say. "Ohh..." I groan. "Savion!" Someone grabs my hand. "Mom...? Is that... you?" I say in a strained whisper. "Yeah, it is baby. I came to see how you were doing in school, and you go ahead and get yourself some kind of energy sucking disease in your stomach. You would have died had the doctors not figured out what it was so soon." She says softly. "I... I... I must have got it at Paradise." I whisper." Where is that, honey?" She asks. "I don't... know. I... must... have got it when i ... kissed Barely." I automatically sit straight up. "That means she must have it to!" I say. "You KISSED a girl? And you didn't TELL ME?!" She almost yells. "The only way to get to Paradise is to knock myself out in the forest." I say, hopping out of the bed. "No, you cant leave without both parental and teacher permission." The nurse says. "There is a beautiful young girl dying somewhere in that forest, and i AM going to help her, whether you like it or not. Now, is there any medicine that could help her?" I ask, suddenly infuriated with her. "Yes, but... i cant give it to you without teacher and principal permission." She says, almost scared of what i would do. "I give him my permission." I hear a voice from the doorway. I look over to see Principal McKeener. "That goes for me as well, but you cant go alone, Savion." I hear Pr. Lee in the hallway. "You KISSED A GIRL?!" My mom says again, now in shock. "Okay, i'll take Greda and Fred with me." I say. "We still need your moms permission for you to leave, though." The nurse says, handing me a big bottle of green liquid, and a dropper. "Two drops every 20 minutes." She says. "A girl..." My mom whispers to herself. "Yes, mom, this is her. And somewhere in the forest, she is slowly dying a painful death, and i want to stop her suffering." I show her the picture of Barely at the lake. "Wow... she IS beautiful..." She says, finally seeing who i was talking about. "So... can i go?" I ask softly. "Okay, but i'm coming." She says. "What? Fine, but only if you promise not to emberras me in front of her or my friends." I say. "Okay, now we better go!" She helps me out of the bed. "Excuse me, but where are my pokemon?" I ask the nurse. "Your roommate, Alex, brought them to your room. He said to send you up." She smiles. "I hope you make it in time." She says, a tear in her eye. "Me too." I rush up to the room, with my mom not to far behind. I Burst in, and all of my friends hug me. "You're okay!" Greda says. "Yes, but the same thing i had, the girl, Barely in the picture, has it to. She gave it to me when we kissed, but i recovered, so so can she." I say quickly. Heather slaps me. "You kissed HER?" She squeals. "Yes, because i like her. I'm sorry Heather, but it was never going to work out between us." I smile forgivingly. Before she can answer, i grab my belt with my pokeballs off of my bed. "Greda, Freda, will you come with us?" I ask. "Us? Who else is coming?" Fred asks. "Me! I'm Mrs. Zikoe, but you can all call me Grace." My mom says from the doorway. As everyone is introducing themselves, i grab my back pack, where i put the medicine and dropper, and some potions. "Okay, so are you coming?" I ask again. "Of course! I would never miss an adventure.!" Greda smiles. "Okay, it sounds interesting!" Fred says. I grab my egg, put it in its chest carrier, and walk out the door, my mom and friends not far behind me. "Okay, so i will take us to the place i fainted last time, then we release our Blisseys, and Budew, who uses Sleep Powder. Then, Blisseys take us all to Paradise." I explain as we walk into the forest. "Who will carry me?" My mom asks. "Blisseys are strong enough to carry a 20 story building. I think mine will be able to carry two people." I say. We walk in silence for a long time, then we reach the clearing. "Okay, come on out Blissey!" I release her and Budew. I give her the egg. "Can you guys take us to Barely if we're sleeping?" I ask them. They all nod. "Okay, well, lets not wait. I need you guys to wake me up as soon as we get there, okay?" I ask. Mine nods again. "Okay then, Budew, will you do the honours?" I ask him. He nods. "BUDEW!" A white powder shoots from the bud on his head. My mom instantly falls, but Budew catches her with a Vine Whip, and then i fall asleep again.

"Blissey?" I hear Blissey whisper in my ear. I sit up and jump out of the bed in seconds. "Where is my belt and bag?" I ask her. She whistles, and a group of Happiny walk up holding them. "Thanks, guys." I pat their heads, then run out of the cave. Blissey follows me. "No, i need you to stay there for if my mom wakes up." I tell it. It nods, and rushes back in. I stop a Happiny that is walking by. "Can you take me to Barely?" I ask it. It nods, and scurries off, leaving me to follow it. As i walk through the crowds of pokemon, i hear multiple of them crying. "Its worse than i thought." I think. All of a sudden, Happiny runs into a small tunnel. I follow him, crouched so i don't hit the roof, and in no time, i'm in a huge cavern, and in the middle is Barely, sleeping on a bed made of leaves. "Ohh..." She groans in her sleep. "Hey, hey. Are you okay?" I wake her up gently. "Savion... Is that... you?" She asks faintly. "Yes, it is, and i brought medicine for you." I say, almost crying now.I Grab her hand. I take out the medicine and the dropper, and take two small drips from the bag. I drop them into her mouth. "There, you'll feel better soon." I say. "Did... did you... bring friends?" She asks. "Yes, and my mom. I thought you might want to meet her." I say softly. She laughs, coughs then blacks out. "Savion, are you in there?" I hear a small voice from the tunnel. "In here, Greda!" I call. She walks out a few seconds after, and runs over. "I hate being 16, i cant move like i did when i was 6." She complains. "Haha. I'm 16 to, and so is Fred, so stop complaining." I laugh. "Is this her?" She asks softly, pushing the hair out of Barely's eyes. "Yeah, she was just awake, and i gave her the medicine, but she blacked out again." I say. We sit there watching her for a few minutes, until Fred walks in. "There you guys are! Savion, your mom snores!" He says. We all laugh. "Savion... are you still there?" I hear Barely's soft voice. "Yes, i will never leave you." I squeeze her hand lightly, never having let it go. "I'm feeling... way better." She sighs. "Yeah, i had it to. I'm sorry i didn't get here earlier." I say, a tear sliding down my face. "Thats okay, your... here now, arent... you?" She says softly. "Yes, and i'm staying." I say. "Savion?" I hear my moms voice echo through the tunnel. "Greda, can you go help her?" I ask. "Sure be right back. Grace, i'm coming your way." She dissapears in the tunnel. "Savion... I'm cold." She says, then shivers. "Here." I pull her into my lap. "Hows that?" I ask softly. "Better... way better." She says. I kiss her hair. "Ah, there you guys are." My mom walks out of the tunnel. "Hey, mom. This is Barely." I say softly. My mom walks up and sits in front of us. "She is beautiful..." She whispers. "Thank you... its nice to... finally meet you." Barely says, weakly reaching her hand out. My mom lightly takes it and shakes it. She softly puts it back down. "So, Barely. How did you end up here?" She asks, being the mother she is. Barely tells us her life story. As a child, she was abused by her father, who had killed her mother in a bar, but instead of admitting it to the judge, he said that her older brother had done it, sending him to jail for over 20 years. After that she got abused daily. So, after a particularly bad beating, she ran away. She ran into a huge forest, and she ran through that forest for years, never finding the end. One day, when she went to sleep in a tree, she was attacked by a wild Tyranitar (She lifted her shirt up to show us a huge scar from her waist to her neck) who chased her nonstop for over a week. Finally, she found a small crawlspace in a tree trunk, where she hid for days, without food or water. She was on the verge of dying from starvation, when a group of Blissey had driven the Tyranitar away, and taken her to Paradise. She'd lived there for over 3 years now, and one day Savion showed up. "And thats... how i came here." She whispers, crying openly. "Its okay, you're safe now. Dont worry, i'm here." I whisper into her hair. "When Savion got here, i felt... i... i felt human again. After spending 3 quarters of my life with pokemon, i felt normal." She sobs. I calm her down, and she falls into a deep sleep. "We should all take shifts watching her." My mom suggests. I give Barely the medicine again before answering. "Okay, i'll take first watch. You guys go look around the area for a bit. Oh, and here mom." I hand her an empty pokeball and explain about the Imprint ability. "Okay, thanks." She says. They all leave, and i lay down on the bed with Barely against my chest. I run my hand through her hair until i fall asleep. ****************************************************************************************************************************

"Savion, time to change shifts." My mom is rubbing my back. "Oh, okay." I quickly give her the medicine and show her how to do it. "I'm a mother, Savion. I think i know how medicine works, especially painkillers." She smiles. "Okay, well, remember. Every 20 minutes or so." I say. "I got it, honey. Go have fun." She waves me off. I go through the tunnel, where Greda and Freda are playing on the lake with their pokemon. I release mine, and let them relax in the lake for a bit. All of a sudden, Blissey runs up to me literally sreaming. "What?! What is it?!" I ask over the screams. She points down at her egg pouch on her stomach, and i see that the egg is glowing. "Is it hatching?" I ask her. She nods, and hands it to me. "FRED! GREDA!" I sream. I run into some shade under a tree and lay down on some leaves with it against my chest. The light grows brighter... brighter... brighter until it is to bright to look at. Then, it starts to dim, and a baby... Munna is laying in my arms. "Muuun... munna..." He purrs. _'About flipping time i hatched! Its so small in that egg, its not even funny!'_ It says in my head. "A Munna! Those are extremely rare!" Greda says, petting its back All of a sudden, all of the Blissey are dancing around and singing. 'Bliss, Bliss, BLISSEY!" They all circle my Blissey and put a necklace of flowers and what looks like an egg on her neck. "Are you a girl or boy?" I ask Munna quietly, not wanting to check. _'I'm a boy.'_ He says. "Was it you who healed my leg?" I ask it. _'Yes sirre! It looked like it hurt, so i had to help. It barely used any of my energy.' _He says. "So, you're really strong. Thats good." I say. _'You better believe i'm strong! I'm just happy i can help!' _He says. I'm about to answer, when a Chansey runs up and gestures for me to follow her. It takes off, so i pick Munna up, put him in a pokeball, and follow her. She leads me to the tunnel entrance. "I can go from here." I tell her. She nods, and darts off. I go as fast as i can through the tunnel while crouching, and burst into the cave. I am expecting to see my mom sitting by a sleeping Barely, but to my surprise, Barely is sitting up against the cave wall, and my mom is sitting in front of her. Their having a conversation. "Hey, guys." I say. "Oh, Savion! Your mom was just telling me about the PSTS!" She smiles, and my heart melts. "I was wondering if i could go back with you? I need some human interaction. My mom was a savior, so i know quite a few things about it." She explains. "That would be perfect! I was going to ask you, anyways. So, how are you feeling?" I say, sitting beside her. She rests her head against my shoulder. "I'm fine. Your mom gave me some medicine, and i woke up, healthy as a Rapidash! I still need time to rest before i can walk, though." She says happily. "Do you want us to carry you out so you can sit in the sun?" Mom asks. "Would you guys mind?" She asks hopefully. "I seriously need some sun. I've been in here since you left, Savion." She says. We pick her up, an arm over each of our shoulders, and slowly shuffle down the tunnel. When we finally get out, a group of Blissey pick her up and dance around with her for a while, then they place her under the same tree Munna hatched under. I release Munna so he can go swimming for a bit, and go sit with her. She moves herself so that shes between my legs so shes leaning against my chest. "I'm glad you came." She whispers. "I was planning to come back anyways, so why not sooner than later?" I say into her hair. "I'm excited about coming to the PSTS with you. My mom went there when she was our age. But i'm also scared." She says. "Why are you scared?" I ask softly. "I don't know if anyone will like me there. I'm... so DIFFERENT, you know? I have barely had any human interaction since i was 5." She says. "Don't be scared. They'll love you! You're gorgeous, smart, and you'll have no problem in breeding, since you spent most of your life with Blissey. Your a perfect student!" I smile. "Gorgeous, huh? Gorgeous enough to be your girlfriend?" She laughs. "For sure. I would be honoured." I whisper in her ear. She turns around so shes facing me. "Well, boyfriends are supposed to kiss their girlfriends, are they not?" She smirks. "Yes, they are." I lean forward and kiss her. I get that feeling again, the floating in space, no worries in the universe, only me and Barely. We sit there kissing for a few minutes, until i hear a wolf whistle. _'You go, boss!' _Munna says in my head. I look over her shoulder, and see EVERYONE watching, including my mom, who is close to crying. "We're drawing a pretty big crowd." I whisper. "Yeah, lets save it for later." She smirks and kisses me lightly, then rolls off. "Well, who's up for a swim?" She shakily stands up, and walks into a small cave not to far from the tree, and comes out a few minutes later wearing a bikini. I strip to my underpants, and dive into the lake, and she's not far behind me. We swim around and play for a long time, with Greda and Fred not far behind us. My mom, thank god, stays on the beach and pets Munna. We swim for a few hours, until we're tired to do it anymore. I carry Barely out of the water, and into the small cave she changed in earlier. I find a big bed with her original clothes on it, along with a make shift dresser and a small, broken lamp. I grab her clothes, and set her on the bed. I go through the dresser, and find that one of the only items in it is a towel, which is ripped and worn, but its still a towel. I pass it to her, and she towels off, and i leave while she changes. I go out side and have Budew use Sunny Day, so i can dry off quicker. I'm just finished throwing my clothes on when she walks out again. "Well, we should get going." I say. "Yeah. Excuse me, Savions mom? Can you help me pack my stuff?" She asks politely. "Oh, yes!" She and Barely walk into the cave. Me, Fred, and Greda talk for a bit, until they walk back out, but Barely isn't wearing her usual clothes anymore. She's wearing a beautiful, knee length, toxic purple shimmery dress, and i swear i'm drooling. "Do you like it?" She twirls to show us the whole thing, and i drool even more. "Its absolutely GORGEOUS!" Greda squeals. "Its.. i'm... speechless." Fred manages to say. "Now i need my boyfriend to tell me." She stares at me. "What?! Boyfriend?" Greda gasps. "Uhh... uh... um... you look... beautiful!" I manage to stutter. "Thank you!" She smiles and walks up to me. "A group of Blissey came across a Sears bag once, and it had this dress and all my other clothes in it. I didn't like taking it, but i needed the clothes." She says. "I'm glad you kept it!" I say. She laughs, and my heart melts again. We all return our pokemon, except Budew, so he can knock us all out. Barely hugs some of her favorite Blissey, Chansey, and Happiny. "I'll come visit!" She promises one particularly small one. "I'll miss you all! Thank you!" She says, close to tears. "Ready?" I whisper to her. She just nods. "Budew, Sleep Powder." I say. ****************************************************************************************************************************

I wake up first, to see all of our Blissey and one Happiny standing there. I sit up and look around, to see that we're in the clearing and its evening. "Good job, you guys." I whisper to them. They all coo happily. I look to my side and see Barely curled up by herself against a tree in her gorgeous dress. I crawl over and pull her into my arms, and lean against the tree, so shes leaning against my chest, which is obviously softer than the tree. I doze off again, and when i wake up, every one is awake and ready. Barely hasn't moved an inch. "I'm going to go to my hotel room, okay honey?" My mom asks. "Oh, yeah no prblem!" I kiss her cheek, and she leaves. "You ready to go to school?" I ask Barely, then laugh. "What, whats so funny?" She frowns. "Oh, you never went to school. Most people hate school." I explain. "Oh." She laughs to, and we're still giggling when we start walking. It takes a while longer, since Barely needs help to walk. When we finally get there, we're waved straight towards the principals office. "This place is HUGE!" Barely gasps. "I know." I say. We walk into Principal McKeener's office and pick seats. Me and Barely sit on a small sofa. "Savion! You're back! I'll page Pr. Lee." He picks up his cell phone, and texts someone, then stares at us. "So, you must be Barely! I'm Principal McKeener!" They shake hands. "I wasn't expecting them to bring you here, but thats okay! Do you have any questions? I'll answer them all to the best of my abilities." He smiles and stares at her. "Well, i do have one..." She trails off. "And what would that be, Barely?" He says, urging her on. "My mom came here as a teenager, and i was wondering if i could become a student here." She says quickly. "Okay,and what would you're mothers name be?" He asks. "Um... i dont remember... she passed away when i was 5..." She says. "Oh, im so sorry..." He says. "Okay, i'm here!" Pr. Lee walks in. "Serah! Serah Angelo!" Barely says suddenly. "You know Serah Angelo? How is she?" Pr. Lee asks. "Yes, she was my mother, and she passed away when i was young..." She says, her voice breaking. I pull her closer on the sofa, and she leans against me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Oh, im terribly sorry." He pats her back, then sits by McKeener. "Serah... Ah, here we go! Serah Angelo, was a student here for 6 years. Has the EXACT same hair color, and passed each year with straight A's. That shows promise, since your her child. Do you have any siblings?" McKeener asks, looking at his laptop. "Yes... a ... a..." But she has to stop, because shes about to cry. "She has an older brother, who was sent to jail for a fake accusation of killing her mother. Her father actually did it, though." My mom says softly. "Okay, well, honey, since Gredas roommate has gone back home, i think you could stay with her. We would be happy to have you as a student!" He smiles. "Petunia left?" Gredas face breaks into a huge smile. "Yes, she got so homesick that she had to leave." Pr. Lee says seriously. "Oh, well, now Barely has a room!" She says. "Well, Greda can show you to your room. Tomorrow, though, you and Greda can go shopping, because judging from that tiny backpack, you barely have any clothes." He smiles. "I dont have any money..." Barely manages to say. "Thats okay, we'll get you an id card, which gets you everything for free. They all have one, but it only works in this city." He says. "I saw Savions." She says. They talk for a bit about which classes she should take, so she picks all of the classes i picked. After, we all head up to Gredas room, where Barely puts her clothes away in the dresser. "I don't have any pokemon." She reminds us. "We can fix that." I say. We walk down to the breeding classroom. "Ah, Mr. Zikoe! How is your egg?" Mrs. Porrey asks. "It hatched." I hand her Munna's pokeball. "Ah, i was expecting it to hatch first. It has been waiting a long time for you, Savion. I will take him for a little while, then you can keep him." She lightly takes the pokeball. "Thank you, but thats not why we're here, Mrs. Porrey. This is Barely, and she doesn't have any pokemon. She just got accepted into the school, so she needs one. Can you help us?" I ask. Mrs. Porrey just stares at Barely for a while. "You know, you look EXACTLY like one of my prized students. Her name was Serah Angelo, i think." She says finally. "Yes, she was my mother." Barely says firmly, trying not to cry again. "Was? Oh no... i'm so sorry, honey. She was the kindest, most beautiful woman i've ever met." Mrs. Porrey says softly. "Thank you. Do you think you could help me?" Barely says, changing the subject. "Of course! We have a machine called The Selector. Its how everyone gets their first pokemon." I remember how Budew came out of a strange machine. "Can Savion come with me?" She asks, sidling closer to me. "Of course! That won't be a problem!" She leads me and Barely to a room with the exact same machine as the one i got Budew out of. "Do you have an idea of what pokemon you'd like to start with?" Mrs. Porrey asks. "Um... oh! I know! A Tirtouga, if thats all right." Barely asks hopefully. "Ah, just as your mother had." Mrs Porrey says. "Yes, i think we could do that." She types a few commands into The Selector, and a pokeball pops out. "This here is a shiny Tirtouga. It's the only one we have, so your lucky." She smiles and hands it to Barely. "Thank... you..." She takes it and holds it against her chest. "I hope you are just like your mother. She was perfect." Mrs. Porrey rubs Barely's back. "Yes... i know..." She has a tear going down her face. "Lets get you back to your room, your tired." I say. She lets me lead her to her room, where she sits on her bed, and breaks down. "I... I... Everyone is just so FRIENDLY to me!" She sobs. "Your just so beautiful and smart. Of course they are! And judging by how everyone knows your mom by name after all these years, so was she." I say, sitting beside her and pulling her close. She leans into me and sobs, and not just normal sad sobs, but heart breaking deeply emotional, sobs. I sit with her until she falls asleep, then i lay her down and put the blanket over her. She doesn't even stir. I kiss her forehead, then go back to my room. When i walk in, Alex is already passed out on his bed, still dressed in his work clothes. "I'm am NOT tucking him in!" I think, then laugh out loud. I change into my pajamas, then hop in bed. As an after thought, i release all of my pokemon, and Alex's, so they can sleep. "Good night guys." I pat Budew's head, then curl up in my bed.

"Savion, breeding is in an hour! You should shower!" I am being shook awake. "Huh? What time is it?" I ask. "8 a.m" The female voice says. Female? I open my eyes and sit up to see Barely standing by my bed, a sleeping Tirtouga in her arms. "Hey, how did you sleep?" I ask, stretching. "Good. Thanks for staying with me last night, i needed a good cry." She smiles. "I needed an excuse to stay up past curfew." I lie. "Hey!" She smacks my arm. "I slept like a log, thanks to you." I say. She sits beside me. "I'm so sorry for causing a scene." She frowns. "Hey, no problem. I didn't mind sitting with you." I say. "Well, theres no way to sugarcoat it, but you stink. Badly. You should hop in the shower."She smiles, then laughs. "If i stink so bad, why did you come tell me?" I smirk. "I needed an excuse to get out of our room." She laughs. "Why?" I ask, confused. "Because, Greda snores like a chainsaw, and i needed to stretch my legs, and I wanted Tirtouga out of her pokeball." She lists. "Is that all?" I ask. "Oh, and i wanted a good morning kiss." She leans forward and presses her lips against mine, and not gently. I lay back down, with her on top of me. We just kiss for awhile, and we're just getting started when Alex walks out of the washroom. "Whoa, get a room!" He pretends to be disgusted. "Sorry, i thought this was Savions room?" She turns to face him. "Who are you?" She asks. "Um... uh... your... your... the hot chick from the photo!" He stutters. "Thanks tips." She turns to me. "I'll see you in class." She kisses me one more time, then gets up to leave. As she passes Alex, she pats his cheek playfully. "By the way, my name is Barely." She flashes him an award winning smile, then leaves. "Whoa man, can i have her?" He asks as soon as she leaves. "Sorry, man, but shes mine." I say dreamily. I get up and shower, comb my hair (Which i need to seriously cut, i think), and brush my teeth. I return all of my pokemon, grab my breeding booklets, and run to class, hoping to sit beside Barely. When i get there, her, Greda, and Fred are all sitting at a table. I go sit at the table beside them, and to my relief, Barely says goodbye and come to sit beside me. "Feel better?" She asks. "Cleaner, you mean? Then no, but i like my hair being wet, because i can do this!'I Shake my head from side to side, and it sprays Barely with a thick mist. "Hey, dont! It took forever to get my hair like this!" She squeals. "Ah, Mr. Zikoe! I took a look at Munna, and it seems that he has a rare case of pokerus." Mrs. Porrey walks up to me and hands me Munnas pokeball. "Is it deathly?" I ask, concerned. "Oh no! Pokerus powers your pokemon up for a limited time, but in Munnas case, its permanent! He'll be unnaturally strong his whole life, which is extremely helpful to your team!" She says. "So it wont hurt him at all?" I ask. "Oh, on the contrary! He'll heal all on his own, so you dont need to go to pokecenters often, and his ability is Synchronize, so if he does get a status condition, like poison or frozen, so does the enemy. It's a perfect power house pokemon!" She smiles. She takes Barely to the egg room, and Greda and Fred walk over. "Pokerus is rare on its own, but a PERMANENT case of it?! This has never happened before!" Fred squeals. "When he evolves, he'll be close to unbeatable!" Greda says. We sit there and talk about it while Barely picks her egg, and in no time she comes out with a light blue egg with a yellow streak all around it. "Can i see your Blissey for a second, Savion?" She asks. "Um... okay." I release it. "Blissey, bliss!" It coos, doing a 360 in the air. "Hey, can you help me find out what is in this egg?" She asks it. It nods, takes the egg, and places it in the egg pouch on its stomach, which starts to glow. It glows bright yellow, then it dims and we can see the egg, which is starting to become invisible, leaving the insides to see. "Ah, a Tyamo! Thats cool, my brother had one of those!" Fred says. "It evolved into an Elektross, though." He finishes. "Can you do that with my egg?" Greda asks Blissey. "Why dont you try with yours?" Barely suggests. "Yeah, good idea!" In no time, both Greda and Fred are seeing what are in their eggs. "I have a Timburr!" Greda squeals. "Isn't it cute!?" She says. "I have a baby Stunky! I love poison types!" Fred says. "Are those Blissey?" Mrs. Porrey walks up to us. "Yes, Savion caught them for us!" Greda says, rubbing her egg. "Those are extremely rare, and are good team players. You are all lucky to have them." She says. "All eggs hatch faster when a Blissey or Chansey is holding them." She continues. "So we should let Blissey hold our eggs?" Fred asks. "Absolutely! They'll hatch 10 times quicker that way." She answers. Greda hands the egg back to her Blissey, who coos contently and places it in the pouch. "Plus, al Blissey and Chansey are 5 time stronger while holding an egg. Oh, and i overheard that you will get a Timburr, Miss Hollswerth?" She asks Greda. "Yes?" She answers cautiosly. "Here, give this to it when it hatches." She hands Greda a huge toy log. "It needs one to survive, but it will make its own a few days after hatching." She smiles, and walks to the front of the classroom. We all talk about their eggs, when the rest of the class starts to file in. "Okay class, we had our first egg hatch yesterday!" She says, and everyone claps. "This honour goes to Savion Zikoe!" She points to me. Every one turns to me, clapping, and then they spot Barely. The clapping slowly stops, and everyone is staring at Barely. She slides closer to me on the bench, and rests her head on my shoulder, to show that shes taken. To tie it off, i put my arm around her shoulder. Everyone slowly turn around and face the front again, peeking a few times. "I see that you've all seen our newest classmate, Barely." Mrs. Porrey announces. Barely waves her hand in the air. "Now, today we will be studying a special disease that most baby pokemon have after hatching. This is called Pokerus." She explains. "Fred and Greda, would you mind handing these out?" She holds up two handfuls of papers. They walk up, and Mrs. Porrey whispers something to Greda, then they start handing them out. When she gets to us, she whispers something to Barely. "Mrs. Porrey wants us to tone the whole boyfriend and girlfriend down a bit." She whispers to me. I take my arm from around her shoulder, and Mrs. Porrey nods slightly. "Now, remember, this disease is anything from deadly, it actually powers you pokemon up for a limited time. But, and this is EXTREMELY rare, as in its only happened twice before, this can also be permanent. Savions baby Munna, for example, has a permanent case. Mr. Zikoe, would you mind releasing Munna to show us?" She asks me. I throw his pokeball in the air with practiced ease, and he pops out, floating in mid air. I catch the pokeball as it falls down. "Now, who here knows what the move Wish does?" Mrs. Porey asks the class. One girl quickly throws her hand up. "Ah, Miss Coleman, i thought you would answer." She says. "Wish is a self healing move that close to completely heals all status ailments and health points." The girl says quickly. "Ah, exactly right, Gena! Savion, would you please come here for a minute? Bring Munna." Mrs. Porrey asks. I lightly grab Munna out of the air, and walk to the front. Mrs. Porrey pulls a small pen knife from her pocket. "Would you please cut your arm?" She asks, as calm as a Hippopotas in mud. I take it, and slice a small, deep cut a long my arm length, getting her idea. There's a flash of pain, then a light throbbing. "Thank you, Savion. Now, ask Munna to heal it." She asks. I turn to where Munna is floating. I point to my arm, and command; "Munna, use Wish!" Nothing happens at first, then the air around Munna darkens until i can barely see him anymore, then a bright light pops out and lands on my arm. I hear and feel nothing, but i smell a weird scent, almost like all my favorite foods, but together in one. I turn so that the whole class can see the healing process. First, any muscle i cut pulls itself together again, then, layer by layer, the skin knits back together. "Whoa...!" The class gasps. "While a pokemon has pokerus, they can do stuff like that, but since my Munna has it permanently, it will be able to do this its whole life." I finish. "That is so cool!" The girl named Gena says in admiration. I grab Munna, thank him, and go back to sit with Barely again. The rest of the class goes by in a blur, thanks to Barely, who asks me queations the whole time, like if i would allow Munna to evolve (to which i said absolutely) and if Budew was close to evolving (i said i didn't know). After, Greda and one of her girlfriends steal Barely away to go clothes shopping. As i wait for her to get back, i go and swim in the pool with Dragonair, but all of my other pokemon sit in the hot tub. I'm swimmingaround, when i get a really foreign feeling in my stomach. "Oh my god, the disease is coming back for another round!" I think, and quickly hop out of the pool and sit on the ground, hoping that it will pass, but it doesn't, so i quickly round up all of my pokemon, and bolt to my room. I release Blissey. "If i black out, you HAVE to take me to the infirmary, okay?" I ask her. She nods and sits on Alex's bed. "Thank you so much." I say. She coos and pats my back, as if to say 'No problem, bud!' I lay down in my bed, and start shivering, and all of a sudden it gets really hot. I look over my shoulder and see Blissey is using Ember, but into a bucket she found somewhere, and as soon as the Ember touches the bucket bottom, it dissapears, but it's heat stays, leaving the bucket almost white with heat. "Th...th...thank you." I shudder. She coos and places the bucket on the floor, where it stays heating up the room. I'm just laying down when Pr. Lee knocks on the door. "Savion, are you okay? Some girls said that you came running up here." He says through the door. "H...H...HELP!" I manage to stutter, loud enough that he can hear. He bursts through the door, and sees Blissey watching me contently. "Savion are you okay?" He asks again. He walks to the bed side and kneels. "So...s...s-s-so cooooold." I shiver. "It's happening. Your ability is coming. Don't worry, this is only temporary. You'll feel fine in a few minutes." He feels my forehead. "Its already half over, your fevers going down as we speak." He says. He sits with me for a few more minutes, until i feel good enough that i can sit up on my own. "So, my ability has set in now, right?" I stutter, still really cold. "Yes, but it might take some time to show itself, mine took a few days." He explains. "Well, should we go see the LEGends, then? So they can give me the lasting serum?" I ask. "Yes, we probably should." He helps me up, and walks me around the room a few times, so i get enough strength in my legs to walk by myself. I go to change into some trunks, but he stops me. "No no no, i know a way that doesn't include going for a dip." He laughs. He walks me to his house, Blissey following the whole time. "Its in my backyard." He explains. We walk back there, and walk into an old outhouse, where there is a secret trapdoor. We jump in, and he releases a Lanturn, which floats ahead of us, knowing the route by heart. "I discovered this by accident one day when i first moved here," He explains. "so i naturally followed it, which leaded to me becoming a LEGend egg master." We walk in silence for a while, until we reach the livingroom that the meeting was in before. "Grandma! Grandpa!" I call. "Hey, buddy!" My grandpa walks around a corner (WOW, this place has a LOT of corners). I hug him. "He went through the changing." Pr. Lee explains. "Oh, good! Come over here, and we'll put the lasting serum in you!" He leads us around a few bends, until we come to a small room that has a doctor and a hospital bed in it. "Opa, would you mind giving my grandson here the lasting serum?" He asks the doctor. "Oh, no problemo! Would you mind laying down on the bed here, sweetheart?" I return Blissey, then lay down on the bed, and she straps my legs and arms in. "So you don't run or roll off." She explains. She grabs a GIGANTIC needle off of a table that i couldn't see before. "So, Savion. Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Grandpa asks as she is filling the needle. "Yes, actually. Her name is Barely." I say. "I have a picture in my wallet, here." I point to my pocket. He walks over and grabs it. He opens it, and his mouth drops open dramatically. "Whoo! She is a KEEPER!" He laughs. "I know, i had to pick carefully." I smile at him. "Done! You can go now!" The woman says, taking the restraints off. "What, i couldnt even feel it?" I say, as a question. "Thats because i did it while you were talking, so you didn't concentrate on it, you concentrated on talking." She explains. "Wow, you're good!" I say. "I try my best." She says through her mask. I say good bye to her, and Grandpa takes me, Blissey, and Pr. Lee to a different room. "You have to sit in here for 20 minutes, to make sure that no side effects carry on. It's customary, but i'll stay here with you." Pr. Lee explains. "Yeah, i'll sit here to." Grandpa says. We talk about random stuff, like how i'm doing in class. I explain why breeding is the only class i've been to so far. "But i have Weapons next, so i'm excited." I say. "Who knows, you could be really good at it." He says. "I hope that my ability has something to do with my flexibility, because that would be pretty cool." I say. "You could be a ninja." Grandpa says playfully. "Or, in PSTS, for our REALLY fast and flexible graduates, we ask them if they want to become our secret saviors, as we call them. All they do is instead of resolving a problem, like smuggling, they get right into the thick of it, and start from the inside, you know, like knocking other participates in the problem out, then blaming someone else, starting a huge rivalry. This starts a big fight, and thats when they get out of there, so the other saviors can take care of it." Pr. Lee says. "Well, thanks to Chon, you're 20 minutes is up. You better get to your beautiful girlfriend before she starts to assume." Grandpa laughs. We say our goodbyes, and head back to the school. "Hey, why don't you try controlling something, like a rock or a tree?" Pr. Lee asks. I look at him like it's crazy. "Hey, you never know!" He shrugs. "Okay, ready?" I ask. "Yes, go ahead and try it." He stands back. I look around, and see a thick bush by a tree. I point at it and snap my fingers. "Come!" I command. I almost jump out of my skin when an Umbreon and a Glaceon jump out and walk towards me. They walk right up to me, and sit in front of me. I stare at Pr. Lee, who gestures towards them. "Double Team!" I command. They both start to duplicate, over and over, until there are literally hundreds of each, all awaiting their next command. "If you have a trainer, jump! If not, lay down!" I command. Every single one of them lays down. I look at Pr. Lee. "That is highly unusual. Try calling something else." He suggests. I walk into the woods for a bit, then stop and look around. "COME!" I shout. At first, nothing happens, but after a few seconds, i hear a small rumbling noise, and it gets louder, louder, and louder until the ground is shaking. I look around for Pr. Lee, but i cant see him. "Up here!" I here him hiss. I look up and sure enough, hes sitting on a low branch. "They might not like me!" He whispers, but then his eyes go wide as he looks of into the distance. I turn around to see what he sees, and i see a huge dust cloud, and its coming this way. I stand stock still and wait. In no time, the huge dust cloud, an assortment of different pokemon are all seated around me, all waiting for me to command them. "Any one who has a trainer, jump!" I say. No one moves. I look around at the differrent pokemon. I see multiple common ones, like Bidoof, Pidgey, and Lillipups. I also see uncommon ones, like Cleffa, Ralts, and Hippopotas. But the ones that catch my attention are the rare ones, like Spiritomb, Gible, and even a Riolu. "Riolu, please come here." I ask it. It happily walks through the throngs of pokemon to stand before me. It kneels in my prescence. "Master, how may i help?" It asks. Wait, what? Pokemon cant talk! I look at Pr. Lee. "Did you hear that?" I ask him. "Hear what?" He asks, confused. "Riolu just talked to me!" I say. "Well, that is highly impossible, unless this is your ability!" He says, excited. I walk over to a nearby stream, and see that their are multiple water pokemon in there to. I walk back to the Riolu. "Where is your family?" I ask him quietly. "I don't have one, they were killed when i was still an egg. I fend for myself." It answers. "Well, would you like to come with me?" I ask it. "It would be an honor, master." He answers. I pull out an empty pokeball, and throw it at him. He lets it envelop him, and it beeps. I put it in my pocket. "You are all dismissed, thank you for your time!" I tell the crowd of pokemon. They all nod, and run back to where ever they came from. I hear a soft thump behind me. "Well, that is certainly new." He comments. We walk back in silence, me holding Riolu's pokeball the whole time. "That is going to be helpful, though." I say. "There has to be something more to it. It can't just be that." He says simply. I just accept that, and walk to my room. I go sit on my bed, and release all of my pokemon including Riolu. "Master, always a pleasure." It says. "Are you female?" I ask it. "Yes, master." She replies. Before i can say something else, the door bursts open. "There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Barely says. "Why?" I ask, but sadly, i already know the answer. "We need you to come to our room and tell me if they all fit or not!" She says, which means she wants me to see all of her new clothes. "Sure, can i bring Riolu?" I ask. "Riolu?" She looks down and spots her. "OMG, isnt she cute?!" She hugs Riolu gently,and kisses her forehead. "Where did you get her?" She asks. "She is an orphan. She is really gentle, so i thought, why not?" I answer. "Aw, your so sweet! Of course she can come! Tirtouga and Deerling need someone else to play with them." She says. She kisses me lightly then darts out. I pick up Riolu and head up to Greda's room. When we walk in, there is literally at least a hundred bags of clothes on the floor. "This is going to be a LONG 2 hours until class." I say out loud. "Oh, calm down, dude. I got pulled up here to!" I look over and see Fred and... my mom?! "Hey honey! They wanted me to come to, so i said i would!" She kisses my forehead, then spots Riolu, which happens to be one of her favorite pokemon EVER. "Oh, can i hold her?" She asks. I put her in mom's arms, then sit beside Fred. "When does it start?" I ask him. "Any second now." He says. Then, Barely and Greda walk out in stylish ripped jeans with a t-shirts that only reach the top of their stomachs. "This is our first outfit." Barely announces. "Ooh, i like it!" I say. "I thought you might." She smiles. They go through the rest of the clothes, but there is only two that stick out to me. One is a skin tight leather track suit, and one is another skin tight t-shirt with baggy purple sparkling jeans. Just when i think its all over, an hour and a half later, they have to show us the shoes. "OH GOD!" Fred groans. Most of them are lace high heels, but there is also flip flops and runners. "Okay, we better get to class." Fred says after a while. "Okay, you can see the rest after class!" Barely says excitedly. "Yay!" I say sarcastically. Greda smacks my arm. "She is extremely happy with herself! Being her boyfriend, you should be to!" She hisses. "I'll come up right after class to see the rest." I tell Barely. We all head back to our rooms to get changed. When i get to my room, there is a note on my door, from Pr. Lee. 'IN WEAPONS YOU MAY BRING ONE POKEMON' It says. "Okay, thats easy." I say, automatically picking Riolu.

I get changed and return Riolu, then head to the Weapons gym. Fred and Greda are already there, but i dont see Barely. "Where is she?" I ask Greda. "She was picking out what to wear." Greda says. I laugh. "It's not like shes ever going to run out of choices." I giggle. "Hey, she is very proud of herself." Greda smacks my arm. "Hey, Savion!" Barely runs in in a sparkly pink track suit. Tirtouga is following her. "Hey, you look cute!" I say, wrapping my hands around her waist and pulling her in. She does the next part on her own, she tilts her head to face mine and kisses me. "Is that all i look, cute?" She whispers. "No, you look more gorgeous and beautiful than cute, your right." I whisper in between kisses. When we stop, all of the boys in the class are shooting daggers at me. "If looks could kill, i'd be dead." I laugh to her. "Oh yeah? Watch this." She turns away from me and walks up to another guy in the class. "Excuse me? Can you show me to the nearest bathroom?" She says in a false flirting voice. "Um... uh... i..." Thankfully, one of his friends, a girl, jump to the rescue. "Just around the corner at the end of the hall." She says hatefully. "Thanks!" She flicks her hair in his face as she turns to walk away. "She is HOT! Damn!" The boy says when she leaves. In a few minutes, she comes back, with the teacher a few seconds behind her. She winks at the guy, then comes to stand beside me. The boy follows her with his eyes, so she pulls me down and kisses me, to show him that she was just asking a harmless question. He looks at me with a look that says, 'You are SO dead!' i shoot him a look that says, 'Come at me bro.' and he backs off. "Okay, class. Today, you will be practicing with multiple weapons to see which kind you're best at. Melee, Stealth, Ranged, and Self Help weapons." The teacher says. "Excuse me, Mr. Pronpe, will we get to try the throwing knives?" Greda asks. "Are they a weapon?" Mr. Pronpe asks her. "Well... yes." Greda says. "Then, yes, you may try the throwing knives." He finishes. He goes over some safety rules, then sends us to the weapons room. I automatically go to the archery equipment, having had archery lessons for 7 years earlier. I strap on a quiver, put a handful of arrows in it, grab an arm protector, and grab a beautiful black and silver long bow. "Are you sure you wish to try that long bow, Mr. Zikoe? It has quite a rebound." Mr. Pronpe warns. "I can try it." I say. I walk to the start of the archery range, and get into position. From the corner of my eye, i can see a crowd gathering. "Good, let them watch!" I think. I skillfully grab an arrow out of the quiver, and nock it. I pull the string back with ease, aim, and let go. The whole world seems to slow down as i watch it hit the bulls eye. There is a huge applause behind me. I turn around and bow dramatically. I shoot the rest in quick succession, all from different angles, or from moving positions. They all hit within the bulls eye and the ring around it. I grab all of the arrows, return them all to the weapons room. I look around for a new weapon to use. "I see your stumped." Mr. Pronpe says from beside me. "Yes, i don't know what i should try next." I say. "Here, very few have ever learned to use these." He hands me two double sided daggers, one is big, and one is small. "These are a pair of saxe knives. The small one is for throwing, and the big one for melee. The big ones blade can stop a bullet at close range." He explains. I grab them, and weigh them in my hands. They are barely heavy, almost as light as a feather. "Okay, i'll try these." I walk to the throwing knive range, where Greda is murdering one of the practice dummies. I try throwing the small knive, and to my surprise, it sails extremely quick and smooth into the throat of the firs dummy. I try a few more times, and each time it hits the throat. "Your a natural." Mr. Pronpe says. "I guess so..." I walk to the melee training dummies. I'm about to start when Mr. Pronpe calls an announcement. "Can everyone please send their pokemon over here?!" He calls. I release Riolu. "Please go see that man and his Gallade." I point at the teacher. "As you wish, master." He darts off. I turn towards the dummy. But in my way is the boy Barely flirted with, and two of his buddies. "Hey, why were you hitting on my girl?" He asks. "I wasn't, we're together. We have been for a little while now." I explain. "Not according to the way she flirted with me." He says, as if thats enough information. "Okay, lets ask her." I say. I look around and spot her trying the hidden blades. "Barely, babe, can you come over here a sec?" I call to her. She takes one look and automatically tell whats going on. "Yeah, whats up?" She says as she walks up. "This buffoon thinks that you like him. Can you explain to him that we're together?" I say. She turns to him. "Dude, you are pretty cute, but i AM with Savion. I have been for a while now, actually." She says. "Well, there is only one way to settle this. I'll fight you, and whoever wins gets the girl." He says. Barely is about to protest, when i have an idea. "Abso-" She starts. "No, no. I have an idea." I whisper. "Okay, if you say so. Of course he'll fight you. It's not as if its the first time hes won." She fake gloats. "After class, behind the tennis courts, by the forest." I say. "You're on. And you better be there." He spits at my feet, then walks off, his goons behind him. "I hope you know what your doing. He IS pretty big." She warns. "I know, but i have a few friends that could help." I smile, and kiss her cheek. She walks back to her station, and i formulate a plan in my head. It feels like seconds when Mr. Pronpe calls us all back to put our weapons away. I walk up to my room, and get changed, then head to the spot. Before i get there, i release Blissey, then ask her something. "Can you use Helping Hand, on me?" I ask her. She looks confused, but nods. She starts clapping her hands quickly, and a thick stream of purple steam envelops me. When it dissapears, i don't feel any different. I return her and release Munna. I have him power me up with moves like Agility, a few times to make me extremely fast, and Focus Energy to power me up to the max. He uses Belly Drum on me to raise my power even more, and when i think i'm ready, i return him. I walk to the spot. Hes already there, as well as a small crowd of people, including all of my friends, and even Heather, who i haven't seen in a few days is there. "Ah, the baby finally shows up?" He says menacingly. "If i'm the baby, you're obviously the crazy person who beats children." I shrug, hearing a few giggles from the crowd. His face goes cherry red. "I'm gonna hurt you!" He charges me, but i side step. "Is that the best you got?" I taunt. "ARGH!" He charges again, but instead of dodging, i uppercut him twice in the stomach, and with my elevated power, it sends him flying into a small tree, which splinters under the impact. He gets up a look of a killer on his face, and charges again! I dodge just as easy as the first time. I do a wall run off of the back wall of the tennis courts, and land on him when he charges yet again. "Aren't you ever going to learn?" I say from his shoulders. I see whats going to happen before it does, he grabs my legs and tries to flip me over his head, but as i land, i tuck and roll, smashing him under the chin with my feet. He flips through the air, landing on one of his friends. "THATS IT!" He screams. He releases a Scolipede, and screams; "POISON STING!" It starts shooting tiny poison branche sized missles at me, but i dodge every one. "COME!" I yell. Everyone snickers. "What was that?" He guffaws. I wall run and propel myself onto Scolipede, and then from Scolipede onto a high branch in a tree. All of a sudden, there is a huge crowd of wild pokemon around the group. I point at Scolipede, and yell; "ATTACK!" Everything goes silent for a moment, then every single pokemon in the crowd is sending ranged attacks at Scolipede. Even the fish and water pokemon are sending attacks from the stream a few yards away. It sends Scolipede flying at least 30 ft in the air, and from out of nowhere, a Sawk and Throh are on top of him, and they both use Seismic Toss to chuck him onto the ground. He makes a huge crater. They both use Body Slam, and slam right into his stomach, making the crater even bigger. "DISMISSED!" I yell, and all of the pokemon dart off. I gracefully drop to the ground, rolling to nullify the impact. The boy is at Scolipedes side, returning him. He has tears on his face. "Wait, don't return him." I say. I release Munna. "Wish." I say, pointing at Scolipede. The air around him darkens like the night sky, and he sends a star at Scolipede, healing him completely. Scolipede jumps up, and is instantly enveloped by his pokeball. "Thank you. I hatched... hatched... him from an egg." He sobs, hugging me. "Please, learn from this and don't fight for no reason." I whisper to him. He stands up. "I wont, i swear." He says. I hold out my hand, and he shakes it. All of a sudden, there is a huge applause behind us. We turn around to see the crowd has grown, and everyone is clapping. "I hope you ALL learn from this. Violence isn't always the answer." A voice behind us again says. We turn around, and Mr. McKeener is standing there, clapping gently. "Thank you two, that really was something." He finishes, then walks off. Me and the guy look at each other, stunned. "I'm Joseph, by the way. Sorry for starting the whole thing." He says, holding out his hand again. "I'm Savion, and its no problem man." I say, shaking his hand. "Well, we'll see you later." He says. "Yeah, see you." I say, and walk off, my friends in tow. "A FEW friends? That must have been at least half of the forest!" Barely gasps. "I have connections." I shrug. "Yeah, a FEW!" She says. "Say, i want to have a double battle." Greda says randomly. "Me too." I admit. "Will you battle me?" She asks me. "Sure, it'll be fun." I say. We all head toward the dueling fields. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Alex runs up to us. "Greda and Savion are going to have a double battle!" Fred says excitedly. "Cool, can i watch?" He asks. "Of course!" I say. "Sure, fine with me." Greda shrugs. We each head to our side. "Hm, who should i use first?" I think. "Aha! I got it!" I formulate an plan. "Are both sides ready?" Fred calls out from the refs panel. "Yes!" We both yell back. "Rules; only 2 pokemon, no maiming and play fair! BEGIN!" He yells. "Go, Dragonair and Blissey!" I release them. Greda sends out Deerling and Milotic. I gesture for her to go first. "Deerling, use Sunny Day! Milotic, use Charm!" She yells. "Blissey, use Ember on Deerling, Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse on Deerling!" I call. They both hone in on Deerling, and Dragonair attacks first, but Milotic goes for Blissey, so he protects her. Blissey shoots white hot balls of flame at Deerling, which knock him out in seconds. Then they both turn on Milotic. "Blissey, Double Edge! Dragonair, Dragon Tail!" I command. "Milotic, dodge and use Dig!" Greda calls. Milotic digs under the ground before any of my attacks, and shoots straight up under Blissey, knocking her head first into the ground. She tries to get up, but Milotic slams her with an Aqua Tail. "Dragonair, REVENGE!" I command after returning Blissey. He turns a dark blue, then rams with the power of Blissey into Milotic, slamming him into a nearby tree, knocking him right out. "Milotic and Deerling are unable to battle, Savion is the victor!" Fred calls. Me and Greda shake hands, to show that we hold nothing against each other, then laugh and hug. "Savion, may i have a moment with you?" Pr. Lee walks up. "Um, sure. See you guys later?" I ask them. "For sure!" Barely kisses me then leaves with the rest of the group. "There is an emergency LEGend expedition, and we would like to know if you want to attend?" He whispers as we walk away. "Of course! What is the problem?" I ask. "Well, you know that we don't have every legendary, right? Well, whenever we find a new one that we don't have, we automatically go after it, because there is only one in the wild." He starts. "And you found a new one? Which one?" I ask excitedly. "One of the rarest, Mewtwo." He says. "Thats why we're trying to get all of the LEGends members, egg masters and everything. You'll meet quite a few other egg masters your age, but they will all most likely have different nationalities. We're heading across the Melwon sea, so pack something warm, but pack some shorts because we're going to be in Aepio half the time, and they always have swimming there. You'll have to pick two weapons to bring with you." He finishes. "Great! I already know which weapons to bring!" I say. "Good, now here is a bag, go pack some things, and meet me at my house in half an hour. Bring your pokemon." He says, walking off. I dart up to my room, where everyone is waiting. "Hey, guys." I run in and start packing clothes and a comb. "Where are you going?" Barely asks, confused. "Pr. Lee is taking me to a big savior school thing in Aepio. We leave in half an hour, and i need to get ready." I explain, throwing some potions and empty pokeballs in the bag. "Well, you sure are lucky. How long will you be gone?" Greda asks. "Not sure, could be a week or so." I admit. "Where is Aepio?" Barely asks. "Across the Melwon." Fred says. She still looks confused. "Across the ocean." I explain. "The OCEAN? How long does it take to cross the OCEAN?" She asks. "A few days, maybe less, depending on what we use to cross." I say. "Can i get a moment alone with Savion?" She asks everyone. They all nod and leave. She sits on the bed and stares at me. "Sit down." She says after a minute. I zip the bag closed and sit beside her. "What am i going to do without you?" She says. "Stick by Greda's side the ENTIRE time, she knows you enough that she can help. I'll try to get back as soon as i can." I promise her. I pull her in for a hug, but she averts her head so that we end up kissing. We kiss for a few minutes, then we lay down on the bed and continue. We kiss for a while, until i remember to look at my watch. "Oh shoot! I have to go!" I say, jumping up.

I kiss her goodbye, then run to Pr. Lee's house. When i get there, he is already there, waiting with his bag on his shoulder. "Ready?" He asks. "Yeah, as i''ll ever be." I answer. "Well, lets go then." He says, leading me to the trapdoor in the greenhouse. We walk through the tunnel, Lanturn leading the way. When we get there, everyone is rushing about, grabbing things at the last minute. "Everyone! The jets leave in an hour! Make sure you have everything!" Grandpa says, over a PA system. "Lets go grab your weapons." Pr. Lee leads me to a wooden door, worn down from years. We walk in and there is only one other person there, a boy about my age. "Hello, who are you?" Pr. Lee asks. The boy starts speaking quickly in a different language, but Pr. Lee seems to understand him. "He says his name is Utah, and he is from Lokia." He translates. "Go grab your weapons." He gestures to a room full of various weapons. I walk over and automatically grab a long bow and a quiver, with a few handfuls of arrows in it. I think for a few seconds what my second weapon should be, and ultimately decide on the saxe knives. I grab a knife belt, and load it up with throwing knives, and put the saxe knives in some leg holsters, which i strap on my thighs. "Ready?" Pr. Lee walks over, and i'm just finishing strapping the second leg holster on. "Yeah, lets go." We pick up Utah on the way, since he seems lost. "Ah, Savion. I see your ready to go?" Grandma walks around a corner. "Yeah, i'm waiting to get on the jets." I say. She smiles and ruffles my hair, then walks to Utah. She starts speaking in his language, and he nods and bolts off. "Okay, Chun, can you take Savion to the conference room? All of the egg masters in training are to go on a jet together, and graduates on a seperate with the elders." She says to Pr. Lee. "Of course, Jemma." He leads me through multiple hallways to a huge room where there are multiple teenagers decked out in weapons and gear. "Okay, walk over to that woman and say; 'Savion PSTS, reporting.' and she'll give you a partner." He pats my back, and pushes me in the direction of the woman. I walk over. "Opa? Is that you?" I ask. She turns around and smiles. "Ah, you're Jemma's and George's grand child!" She says, messing up my hair. "Oh, Savion PSTS, reporting!" I say, standing straight. "Thanks honey. You're partner is right over there." She points to a blonde guy standing by himself. "Thanks." I walk over. "Hey, i'm Savion, your partner." I hold my hand out. "Um... Yester, i speak no good anglais." He says in a gruff French accent. He shakes my hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Yester!" I smile to show that i'm happy, and he smiles back. "What weapons did you pick?" I ask him. He tilts his head a little, to show he doesn't understand, so i point to my bow and quiver, then to him. He smiles and lifts his jean legs, to show multiple leg holsters, and a huge sword on his belt. "I strong." He says, then lifts the sword with ease to show me. I nod approvingly. "I have skills with the bow." I say. and his head tilts again. I point to my bow, then pretend to shoot it. He nods. "Okay, when your name is called can you please say here, loud and clear!" A mans voice says from the front. A bunch of translators repeat it. They all go down their lists, and everyone is here. Now, please line up, side to side with your partner!" The mans voice yells, with the translators echoing him. We all line up, and are put on a bus, which drives us all to the nearest airport, which happens to be on the coast, 20 minutes away. After we're all on the plane, i turn to Yester, who is sitting beside me. "What pokemon do you have?" I ask him. He understands you and pokemon, so he pulls out a note pad from his backpack, and a huge pack of pencils. He starts stenciling the out line to a picture. I doze off, and he wakes me up an hour or so later, a whole page of beautiful pictures of pokemon.

I see a Gardevoir, a Ralts, a Hippopotas, a Dragonite (The evolved form of Dragonair), a Munchlax, and a Roselia (The evolved form of Budew). I point to the note pad and pencils. He nods and hands them to me. I try my best to draw pictures of Dragonair, Budew, Munna, Riolu, and Blissey. After a while he dozes off to, so i doodle a picture of Barely, based on the one in my wallet, and am extremely surprised when it comes out perfect. I put the picture away in my wallet again, then try to doodle the rest of Paradise, which comes out just as good as the picture before. He wakes up after a few hours, when i'm sleeping, and takes the notepad. I wake up and he's just finishing a picture of a beautiful black haired girl. I point to it and then to him. "Girl friend." He says in his accent. I flip to the picture of Barely and say; "Girlfriend." I point at her, then at me. He stares at her for a second. "Beautiful." He says after a while. I point to his girlfriend. "Beautiful." I say. He smiles and pats my back. "What is your ability?" I ask him. He thinks for a minute. "Elements do listen to me." He says. I quickly draw a picture of a stickman with water floating above his hands. He nods and draws rough drawings of fire, earth, and even air, to. He points to me. I cant think of anything to say, so i lean into the aisle and page a french translator. She walks over and i explain my ability to her, and she repeats it to Yester. He thanks her, then starts furiously drawing in his note book. It takes him until we are starting to descend until he finishes. He shows me, and one of the pictures is a detailed drawing of a forest, with me standing in the middle. He flips the page, and it shows me surrounded by hundreds pokemon. I nod, and give him a thumbs up. He smiles and puts the pad and pencils away. We land, and head to a hotel. It's a beautiful italian themed 5 star hotel. Me and Yester wait in line for our key then head up to our room. As we get on the elevator, a group of girls jumps on at the last moment. One of them hugs Yester, and kisses his cheek. They get out before us. "Sister." He explains. I nod to show i understand. We head up to our floor, 15, and into our room. I automatically look to see if there is room for Dragonair, and their is more than enough, so i let all of my pokemon out to relax. Yester does the same. We put our bags down, and turn the TV on. We watch a few shows, then i get a text. 'MEET IN LOBBY 10 MIN DNT B LATE' From Pr. Lee. Yester got the same text from his teacher. We return all of our pokemon, except for our starters, Budew and Gardevoir, and head back to the lobby. When we get there, almost everyone is there already. "Alright! Now, we're all going to be quiet while Jemma speaks!" Pr. Lee is at the head and practically shouting. But as soon as the name Jemma comes out, everyone goes silent. "Jemma." Yester whispers to me. "She is my grandmother." I whisper back. His eyes go wide, and i nod. "Hello, everyone! Thank goodness we got such a good turnout!" Grandma says from the podium in the front. Everyone claps. "Jemma." Yester whispers again. I nod and put my finger on my mouth. He nods and does the same. "Well, as you all know, we have found another legendary we do not yet have!" She says, to enormus clapping and hollering. "We shall leave tomorrow morning at 7 sharp, so be there, or be left behind!" She warns. "Now, i'm sure that this next announcement will make you happy; time to eat!" She calls, and everyone, including me, goes wild. We all get to pick where we want to go, and we all get a 100 $ limit. I end up following Yester and his sister to a fancy french resturant across the street. "You like here." He reassures. We walk in and get seated in a booth. Yester sits beside me and one of his sisters friends beside her. When the waiter walks up, he starts talking in a gruff french accent. Yester starts conversing in french, which seems to make the waiter even happier. After they order, the waiter talks to me in french, but Yester tells him i only know english. "Oh, do you know what you would like?" He asks. "Yes, a rootbeer and spaghatti and meatballs, please." I ask. "No problem, i'll be right back." He rushes off. "So, what pokemon do you have." I ask Yesters sister. "Oh, i have a Gallade, 2 Wurmple, and a Dustox." She says in perfect english. "Wait, i thought that you couldn't talk in english?" I ask, confused. "I can, but my brother cant. I picked it up when i moved to Taoga with my mom for a few years. I just moved back a few weeks ago." She explains, only a hint of a french accent. We coverse unitl the food and drinks get here, then we all dig in. It only takes us a few minutes to finish, and we pay and leave. They want to go straight back, but i decide to hang out around the local mall for a bit. I text Pr. Lee. 'ONLY IF YOU WAKE UP 7' He replies. I hook up with a group of guys that were on the jet, and we go out and look at some cool tattoo parlors and such. It's about 11 p.m when we head back to the hotel. "See you guys." I hop off the elevator, waving behind me. I walk into my room, and see that Yester is already sleeping. I change into some PJ's, set an extremely loud alarm and put the headphones in my ears, then fall asleep.

"RING! RING!" The alarm wails at 6:30 p.m "Ow!" I sit up and rip the headphones out. I stop the alarm, and look around, stretching. Yester is already up and dressed, he's just strapping on his leg holsters. "How many do you have?" I say in a groggy voice, pointing at his leg holsters. He looks up and holds up 6 fingers, then taps each leg with 3. I nod, and get up. THUMP! "BUDEW!" He wails, waking up. "Sorry, buddy." I rub his head, then place him back on the bed and pull the blanket up. He curls up on the pillow and falls asleep again. I hop in the shower and get dressed, attaching my belt and leg holsters. I throw my quiver on, strap my bag on to, and hold my bow. I return Budew, much to his distraught, and head out with Yester. When we get there, there is already half of the kids waiting, and its only quarter to 7. Pr. Lee and the french translator from the jet walk up. "We're leaving at 7, here is your instructions." He hands us each a booklet, Yesters in french.

**Savion Zikoe #1**

**Instructions:**

**You and Yester Jean-Frank must head to **

**the Clengin mountain range, two days ride,**

**and search the base of the mountains. There**

**are bags with your names on them at the **

**Pokemon International Airport, lockers 94**

**& 49. The keys will be given to you shortly. **

**The bags have Your next instructions. Thank**

**you for cooperating. **

**49 - Savion Z.**

**94 - Yester J-F.**

Yester looks at me, then the translator hands us a small leather pouch. "Keys." She says. I take the pouch, and we run to the side walk. "TAXI!" I yell, and one pulls up. "Pokemon International Airport." I ask. "No problem." She takes off, and in no time we're standing by our respective lockers. We open them and sure enough, there is a bag with an envelope. I rip open the envelope.

**Savion Zikoe #2**

**Instructions:**

**Inside this envelope is a key. This key is**

**for a Spyder 200. You will find these at the**

**Clengin Mountain Ski-Lodge. Inside the bag **

**are enough provisions for 4 days.**

**After 4 days, you must catch your own food.**

**Do whatever nessesary, just stay alive.**

**Key - Black and Gold.**

We run back out to the taxi. "Clengin Mountain Ski-Lodge, please." I ask. We take off. I stare out at the mountain range as we drive by. "This is going to take forever!" I sigh. Yester pats my back. "Be fun!" He says with a smile. I smile, and laugh with him. We pull up and in no time we are on the backs of our Spyders, which each have small, aerodynamic structures, so we can go fast. In each are jerry cans full of fuel.

**Savion Zikoe #3**

**Instructions:**

**In the trailers are enough fuel for a few days. **

**If you run out, there are multiple places where**

**you can stop to refuel. There is money for this**

**under the fuel cans. Drive around the base of**

**the mountains, and meet back at the hotel in**

** 1 week, exactly. If you are attacked by rogue**

**pokemon, or rival humans, kill them. Show no**

**mercy, or they'll take advantage and kill you.**

**Please, drive responsibly, and watch out for**

**each other. Don't forget to sleep! There are**

**walkie talkies in the trailers, if you spot any**

**suspicious activities, or you are attacked,**

**or have killed, let us know.**

**We believe you. Good luck.**

It has Grandma's signature I give a thumbs up sign to Yester, who smiles and nods. We start the Spyders, and take off, at a reasonable speed. After a few minutes, I pull up beside him. I signal for him to stop. We both pull off of the path we were following. "Let Ralts sit behind you." I release Budew and strap him in the seat beside me. He nods and does the same with Ralts. "Hey, buddy, can you let me know if you see any pokemon?" I ask him. He nods, and starts scanning the mountain side. We start up again, and drive for a few hours. Around lunch time, we stop to eat, but neither of us is able to eat. We walk around for a few minutes to stretching our legs. We both return our pokemon, and release new ones. I release Riolu, and Yester his Gardevoir. "Can you watch the mountain with us?" I ask him. "It would be an honor to help you, master." He says. "I need you to tell me if you see any trailing pokemon or menacing ones, like if they try to jump us, so i can get rid of them." I say. "You mean kill them, my lord?" He asks, confused. "Exactly. I say, starting the motor and start trailing Yester, who left a few seconds earlier. We drive for a few minutes, but Riolu says something. "What?" I ask, stopping. "Don't stop! There are two humans following us." He whispers. I grab the walkie talkie. "Savion Zikoe here, we are being trailed by some humans. Permission to kill?" I ask. "Loud and clear, Savion. Just make sure that their not ours. If their not, go ahead." A male voice says. I signal Yester, and we drive for a while longer, we reach a hard turn. We go around it, then pull into the cover of some trees. I pull my bow off the back of the Spyder, nock an arrow, and wait. It's not to long until i hear motors approaching. I look over at Yester, but he shakes his head and points. I snap my head around, and see two jeeps come around the corner. I hold 1 finger up at Yester, to show that i have the first one. It's window is down, so its not a particularly hard shot. I pull back, aim, and wait until the right moment. As i let go, a tiny breeze kicks up, exactly as i thought it would, carrying the arrow right into the throat of the first man. As i'm watching to make sure he's dead, i see a huge flipping boulder fly at the second van. It smashes the window, and the jeep explodes. I look over to where Yester is standing, already lifting and chucking boulder at my jeep. After it hits, and the jeep explodes, i walk over and retrieve my arrow, which is barely damaged. I look into the back of the jeep, and see multiple burning bodies. I run to the bushes on the side of the trail and throw up. I kneel there and throw up for a few minutes, until i look over and see Yester doing the same, Gardevoir patting his back. I look quickly into the back of the other jeep, and see that there are even more bodies. I count them, and pick up my walkie talkie. "Savion Zikoe here, we found some jeeps following us, but there gone now. Killed 28 all together." I say weakly into it. "Good job, Savion. Is there anything on the side of the jeeps?" The voice asks. I peek and there is an insignia. "Um... a picture of a Fearow attacking a tree... oh, thats a Sudowoodo." I reply. "Oh, great. Those aren't going to be the last people following you, Savion. They're part of a group called The Protectors. They try to kill all legendaries, so Mewtwo will be they most major task right now. Kill any more of them you see." He says. "Got it. I'll tell you if we find anything else." I say. I put it away and go see if Yester is alright. He's just finishing talking into his walkie talkie. "Okay?" I ask him. He nods weakly, but Gardevoir decides to drive for a while, until he gets his bearings. It takes him almost an hour, but he gets in the drivers seat and takes the controls. There is no more drastic events when we stop to sleep for a few hours. We pull into some cover by a small lake. He falls right out, but it takes me a while, so i take watch with Gardevoir. "Were you Yesters starter?" I ask her. She nods. She picks up a stick and starts writing in the dirt. Its beautiful cursive writing. 'ARE YOU OKAY?' It says when she finishes. "I'm not sure. I've never killed before, it felt so... so... good! I hate it!" I say, all of a sudden shivering. She begins writing again. 'DO YOU HAVE ANY SIBLINGS?' It says. "Yeah, a little brother and two sisters. Frank, Sammy, and Paisley." I answer. She begins writing again, but it is a long sentence. 'IF YOU HADN'T KILLED THOSE PEOPLE, THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVER SEEN YOUR BROTHER OR SISTERS AGAIN.' She writes. "I know, and thats almost exactly what i was thinking." I reply. 'YOU MUST SLEEP, FOR TOMORROW IS A BIG DAY.' She finishes with a funny smiley face. I nod and curl up beside Yester, who shivers.

"Savion, up you must get! Quiet!" I hear Yesters gruff voice. I sit up, but he puts his hand over my mouth. "Bad men, close. Looking for me and you." He whispers. I grab my bow and quiver, and nock an arrow. He nods, and grabs his sword. We both slowly walk into the woods. "DAMN! Whats with all of these broken tree trunks!? When i find those boys, i'm going to kill them for making me come all the way into the middle of nowhere!" A voice swears. "We need to find out any information they might know first!" A second voice says gently. "Well, with the two of us, we should be able to make this happen without any speed bumps." The first voice growls. I gesture to Yester that i'm going to climb a tree, and he nods. He rips open a tree trunk and climbs inside, closing it behind him. I quickly scale the tree to one of its middle forks, and get ready to shoot. I only have to wait a matter of seconds before i see two shapes coming toward me. I aim at the first one, and wait. I wait till i can see her face clearly before i shoot. I aim for her right eye. I hit it spot on, and she dies almost instantly. "Helda?" The second person, a man, turns around and see what happened, but before he can run, the ground itself seems to jump up and wrap itself around his legs and arms, until only his head remains. "WHOS THERE?!" He screams. I jump out of the tree and land lightly on my feet, and Yester comes out from the tree. "Ah, we were told to look for special abilities. Which one of you did this?" He asks. Yester raises his hand. "Now, which one is going to kill me?" He asks, as calm as can be. I run back to the Spyders and grab a walkie talkie. "Savion Zikoe here, we have captured 2 Protectors. Well, i accidently killed one, but the other one is earth bound." I snicker. "Good job, Savion. You might as well kill him, because a few other groups have brought some back for interrigation already." The voice says. "Got it. Talk to you later." I turn it off, and walk up to Yester. "They said to just kill him." I say. He nods, and lifts his sword. I turn around right before i hear a disgusting squelching sound, and a light thump. I walk straight back to the campsite, and pack up all of the stuff we had out. Yester goes down to the lake to wash off his sword, which is covered in blood. When he gets back, i have everything already packed, so we release new pokemon and return the old ones. I send out Munna, and Yester his Munchlax. We drive for a long time, almost a full 12 hours, before we stop to rest. We eat something small, and decide that we should get as far from the jeeps and the man as we can before nightfall. We drive for a while longer, but we have to stop because the pokemon are freaking out. _'Man, there is something wrong here, boss! There is almost... a... PRESCENCE here, like a god.'_ Munna says, curling right up beside me. I pick up my walkie talkie. "Savion Zikoe, hope i'm not annoying you guys?" I say into it. "Oh, no! We need to hear from you!" The voice reassures. "Well, our pokemon are freaking out. My Munna says he senses a prescence, like a god, he said." I explain. "Really? Thats how most pokemon feel around a legendary! Scout around and try to find any clues." The voice says. "Got it, i'll talk to you in a few minutes." I put it in my pocket, and walk over to Munna, who is curled up under the seats. _'Ohhh... make it stopppp...'_He moans. I return him, and release Blissey. "Hey, can you tke me to this prescence?" I ask her. "She's grimacing, but she nods. I grab my bow and quiver and follow her up the mountain side, Yester waiting with the Spyders, which he pulled in to a clearing, then made a huge rock cover for them. He grabs his sword, releases Gardevoir, and follows us. Blissey leads us up the mountain side. In no time, we reach a cave, but Blissey refuses to go in. I return her and peek into it. What i see confuses me, but it also infuriates me. In a far corner is a pokemon, unlike one i've ever seen locked in a tiny cage, and multiple humans, some in lab coats, some in battle gear, walking around tables filled with lab tools, like vials and such. I take my phone and take a picture, and run a while off so i can send it to Pr. Lee. After, i take my walkie talkie. "Okay, ss Chun Lee with you?" I ask, but i dont get an answer right away. "Hey, Savion. Its Pr. Lee. That picture you sent me is weird. That IS Mewtwo in the cage, but i dont know who the rest are." He says. "Do you want us to get him, then?" I ask. "Absolutely NOT. There is way to many people in there to be sending you guys in there, guns a blazing. Wait for back up. Okay?" He asks. "Got it. I'll tell Yester." I walk over to where Yester is laying on the ground, watching the cave entrance. I try to listen, but wish i hadn't. "We are moving him in 10 minutes, people! Be ready!" One scientist yells. I have a split second idea, and run off. I run for a few minutes, then stop, huffing and puffing. "COME!" I yell as loud as i can. I quickly pick up my walkie talkie. "They're moving Mewtwo in a few minutes, but i have an idea to stop them. I'll call you and tell you how it goes." I quickly turn it off as too not listen to the answer. I only have to wait a few seconds after that before i have a whole crowd of pokemon. I scan over them and sigh with relief. "Okay, this is whats going to happen." I tell them all the plan, and they all nod, and follow me in. "Okay, team one, go go go!" I whisper, and the team of Vileplume and Gloom dart in and start shooting a Sleep Powder everywhere, and get out. "Team two! Your turn!" All of the grass pokemon dart in next and tie up all of the people. "Team three, you next!" The fighting type pokemon bolt in and grab all of the tied up people and bring them out. They line them all up, and step back. "Alright, team four, last but not least!" All of the flying type go in and use Defog to get rid of all the leftover Sleep Powder. "Thank you all! Dismissed!" I say, and they all leave. Yester looks at me as if i'm a god. I pick up the walkie talkie. "Alright, i have captured all 43 people in the cave, Pr. Lee, and its safe to move in. Should we wait?" I ask, looking uncertainly at Mewtwo, who is staring at me with a bemused expression. "Yes, kill all of the people, just to make sure, but yes, wait. Backup is almost there." He says. I grab my big saxe knife, and start walking down the aisle of knocked out people. I slit each of their throats, except for one, i leave for interrigation. Yester makes a huge hole in the ground, and we throw all of the dead bodies in. He covers it again. We sit and draw pictures in the sand until the woman i left wakes up. "What? Who are you? Where am i? Is Mewtwo at the base?" She murmurs as she wakes up. "Where is your base? Why do you want Mewtwo?" I ask her in my most threatening tone. "Why should i tell you any thing?" She hisses. "Oh, do you want to end up like your friends?" I snap my fingers, and Yester opens the hole again. The woman screams. He closes it, then crosses his arms and stands beside me. "No, no, please, i have to see my children again." She sobs. "Than answer me!" I thunder. But before she can answer, there is the squeal of tires behind us. A huge jeep with a big LEGends on the side pulls up. Grandma hops out of the passenger seat, and Opa out of the drivers. "Savion, good job. I thought there were 43 of them?" She asks. I gesture for her to stand back, and Yester opens the hole. She doesn't seem fazed by it, but Opa has to turn away. "Good, you know what you're doing. I like that. Good job, both of you." Grandma pats our backs. We run down and grab our Spyders while we are waiting for the rest of the team to show up. We drive them up and put them in the back of the jeep, which has a small trailer on the back, which is big enough for the Spyders. We follow Grandma and Opa into the cave, and start disposing of the chemicals and such inside. As i'm making my second trip out, i see 3 more jeeps pull up, each stocked full of LEGends members. "Grandma, their here!" I call into the cave. "OK!" I hear her from inside. I direct all of the team into the cave, but when Pr. Lee walks up, he sits me down, right beside Yester, who is sitting leaning on a tree. "Are you guys alright?" He asks us. "Bad, i do feel." Yester says. "I feel horrible. Those poor people had families, Pr.! And i ripped them away as quickly as drinking water!" I say, bursting into tears. Yester isn't far behind me, and soon we're both sobbing on the ground, beside each other. After a while, Pr. Lee walks us into the jeep that Grandma and Opa came in, and seats us in the back. He unfolds two of the big sick beds, and lays us down. He the throws the blankets over us, then turns the light off and shuts the door. I hear Yester's sobs turn into whines, which turn into snores. I roll over, still pretty shaken up, and slowly, ever so slowly, fall into a nightmare filled sleep.

_"She'll be home soon, don't worry!" The man says to his children. "But WHEN? She promised us treats!" One little boy whines. "I know! She gets home in an hour." The dad says, laughing. The phone rings. "I'll be right back." He walks into the kitchen. "Hello?" He answers it. "Hello, is this Harlem?" The voice says. "Yes, who is this?" The man says. "I am Jerry, your wife's boss." He says. "Oh, is everything alright?" Harlem asks. "Well, i regret to inform you that your wife was killed juring work today." The voice says sullenly. "WHAT!? No, you're lying!" Harlem yells. "No, she was out doing field work for the lab, and some kids jumped her unit. Her, along with 42 others were viciously murdered." "Who did this?" Harlem asks, crying softly. "Two young boys, We do not know their names. We are trying to find out as we speak. I have the whole building working on it." The boss says. "I'm so sorry, Harlem. We'll phone you with any information we find out. I truly am sorry." And he hangs up. The man breaks down and starts sobbing on the tiled floor. "Daddy? Whats the matter? Is mommy staying at work later again?" A girl asks her father. "Yes, mommy is staying at work. But shes never coming home!" He sobs so hard he has to breath huge gulps of air. "Why not? Daddy?" The girl asks, but is interrupted as her father starts convulsing, having a heart attack._

"Savion, awake, you must! Eating time!" Yester says, shaking my shoulder. I wake up and look around. I recognize my hotel room. I hop in the shower, sobbing the whole time, and get changed. I hold it all in for Yesters sake, because he probably wants to cry to, and as soon as i start, he'll be right behind me. I smile at him and he smiles back, but his eyes are a sad green storm. We head down to the lobby. Everyone has already left, but Pr. Lee is waiting on a chair. "Ah, Savion! How was your sleep?" He asks good naturedly. "I wouldn't call them dreams, i would call them a temporary hell away from real life." I say sullenly. "Well, they obviously weren't 100 %!" Pr. Lee says. We all head to a Guardevoirs a few blocks away. "Good morning, everyone! Have you decided what you would like?" The waitress asks. "I'll have some pancakes and bacon, with a chocolate milk." I ask, smiling. "Okay, honey. And for you?" She asks Yester. "I eat what Savion eats." He says. "He'll have the same. Thanks." Pr. Lee only orders a coffee. "Savion, are you alright? You look like you're going to throw up." Pr. Lee says. "No look good, you don't." Yester agrees. "I'm coping with the reality, thats all." I say. "Well, you're doing a smash up job. Oh, and by the way, you're Grandma wanted to see you after we finished eating. She's at the hotel, helping with some of the other egg masters that weren't as lucky as you to have such watchful pokemon as you." He says sadly. "Nobody..." I start. "Oh, gosh no! Nobody died! Just got ambushed and didn't take care of it as well as you guys did." He says reassuringly. "I have to get over there! Munna will be able to help!" I say, standing up. "Wait until you finish eating, first." He says. "Must eat, you know." Yester agrees. The food comes, and i wolf it down, but its not because i'm rushing. I am absolutely famished. After, Pr. Lee insists on paying, and we rush back to the hotel. He leads me and Yester up to a huge room, where there are lots of kids on the ground. "There, she's over there." Pr. Lee points to her, but then he gets pulled off by an adult. I walk on over, releasing Munna on the way. "I need you to go around healing these people, okay bud?" I ask him. _'Of course, boss!'_ He floats to the nearest kid, a young girl. I keep walking until i reach Grandma. "Ah, Savion. I hope you are doing well?" She asks. "Better than these poor kids, i guess." I answer. "It's not your fault, you know." She says. "Whats nots my fault?" I ask. "That those people are dead. You did what you had to." She says softly. My face darkens. "I don't want to talk about it." I say crossly. "The more you talk about it, the easier it becomes to cope with." She says. "Well, i'll talk about it when i feel like it!" I hiss. "Okay! When you feel like talking about it, come see me, and we'll... well... talk about it." She says. "Okay, but i have to go phone Barely. I promised her i would." I lie. "Okay, just dont tell her what you've done, and can we keep your Munna here? He's helping immensly." She points over to where he's floating, surrounded by healed kids. "Yeah, here is his pokeball. Just make sure i get him back." I hand her his pokeball. "Hey, bud. My grandma, Jemma, is going to return you to me when everyone is healed. Okay?" I ask him. _'Yeah, no problem! I'll finish up here in a while. See you later, boss!'_ He smiles. I wave and walk out. Yester is in the hallway. "Okay you are?" He asks. I smile and give him a thumbs up. He grins from ear to ear and thumbs up to. "I phone girlfriend." I explain. He nods and says; "Beautiful." I nod. I head up to our room and walk in. On each of our beds is a huge box with a note attached. _Savion Zikoe; We thank you for your cooperation and succesful capture of Mewtwo. Thank you! _It says. At that exact moment, Yester walks in. "Jacket! Grabbing only!" He reassures. "No, no! What is this?" I give him time to read his note, which is in French. His eyes go wide, and he literally rips open the box. "Happy!" He yells. He takes out a beautiful battleaxe with his name in gorgeous cursive writing, and the axe it self looks like a beautiful white flame. The shape of the axe itself is wavy, like a dancing flame. He swings it a few times to try it out. He smiles from ear to ear and points to my box. I open it carefully and find a longbow a bit bigger than me, and another box. I pull the longbow out and string it, trying its pull weight. It fits my shooting style perfectly. It has sharpened edges for thrusting or stabbing, and my name in the same cursive writing along the front. The handle is made out of some kind of fur, its so soft that it feels natural to be holding it. The bow itself is a goldish blue, and i look in the box again, and a smaller box, and a quiver, with a few handfuls of arrows in it. I take an arrow out to study it. The feathers are all Articuno and Ho-oh feathers, nearly impossible to find normally, since Articuno and Ho-oh are legendary. The tip is razor sharp, and made out of diamond and gold, smelted in a way that made them extremely light. "Cool that is!" Yester gasps. I am speechless. I open the other box in side the first one. Inside it is a beautiful pair of saxe knives, each blade is curved in the most gorgeous way, and made of the same thing as the arrow heads, diamond with gold. The hilt of the big one is Shaymin bush, which is actually impossible to find in any normal conditions. The hilt of the throwing one is a yellow rubber like substance. Also inside the box is a belt and two leg holsters. I put the holsters on and put the knives in. I put the quiver on, and pick up the bow. "Practice." I say. "I come?" He asks, picking his new battleaxe up. "Yeah, sure." I head to the city archery range, with a built in sword area. He heads straight there, but i head to the range. I go to the closest target, and set my quiver in its place on my back, so i can easily grab arrows at a moments notice. I grab an arrow (An Articuno feathered, i notice), and nock it. I aim a little over the bulls eye, and i pull back. As i release, its as if time slows downs. A bluish aura surrounds it, and as it touches the bulls eye, it explodes in a blue haze. As the mist and smoke disappear, i see that the target is covered in a thick chunk of ice. In the thickest part is the arrow. "What..." I mutter, pulling another arrow out of habit. I check, and its a Ho-oh feathered one. I walk to another target. I aim above the bulls eye again, and pull back. Again, time slows down as i release. As it touches, a goldish haze surrounds the whole area. As it disappears, the target is... floating? "Again! Again!" I look over and see an older man clapping and jumping. "Who are you?" I ask. "I own this building. In all my years owning this place, i've never seen somehting like that!" He says, laughing. "I don't know how i did it." I lie, having a faint idea. I walk up and rip the arrow out of the floating target, and it falls. I release Blissey. I point at the frozen target. "Ember." I say. She nods and starts shooting white hot flames at it. It takes forever, but it finally melts. I return her, and rip my arrow out of the target. "I'll be leaving now." I walk past the owner. "Wait! Show me how you did that!" He protests. "I cant. Family secrets." I lie. "Fine, but please come back." He sighs. I pull out my cell phone. "Pr. Lee? Do you know who made my bow and arrows?" I ask him as i walk to get Yester. "Yeah, your grandpa. Why?" He asks. "'Kay, thanks." I hang up, and phone Grandpa. "Hello?" He answers. "Hey, Grandpa. You made my arrows?" I ask. "Yeah, do you like them?" He asks. "Extremely. I have a question, though." I say. "Whats that, buddy?" He asks. "Is there any way to get some made with Zapdos and Lugia feathers? Maybe even put different feathers on each?" I ask. "Well, i guess we could, but you'd have to learn to make them yourself. I could teach you, if you want?" He says. "That would be amazing! The feathers give the arrow enhanced performance, and special impact abilities." I explain. "Oh, well. Come back to the hotel, and i'll be waiting for you. I can show you how." "Okay, see you in a few minutes." I hang up. "Yester!" I call into the sword training area. "Here i be!" He jogs up, a few girls trailing him, giggling. "Need what you?" He asks. "I'm heading back. I have some questions for my Grandpa." I explain. "I stay." He says. "Okay, sure. No problem. See you later." I nod and turn. I jog the whole way back to the hotel, and burst into the lobby. "Hey, be careful!" Grandpa laughs. We walk up to my room, he is carrying a HUGE box. When we get there, he puts the box on the floor and opens it. On top is a few boxes that have writing on them. ZAPDOS, LUGIA, TORNADUS (THERIAN FORME) and multiple others. "These are feathers." He picks up the box that says LUGIA. He opens it, and inside is hundreds of silvery white feathers. "I'll leave Graveler and Sableye here to help with the arrow heads, and Leavanny for the shafts. You'll have to attach the feathers yourself, though." He says. He shows me how, and releases Graveler, Sableye, and Leavanny. "Have fun." He pats my back and leaves. "Okay, are you guys ready?" I ask them, and they all nod.


End file.
